Embrace The Night
by Alexis4
Summary: Victoria is forced into a new life when Gangrel adds her to her childer. Victoria may find love but danger also lurks in the shadows. Edge, Gangrel, and Christian.
1. Default Chapter

Victoria let her mind wander as she walked back towards her home. Summer nights had always called to her and whenever she could she indulged in these early evening walks. Vicky cast a glance at the fields around her. Growing up in a small farming community did have its advantages. A girl could quite safely take these walks alone and never be bothered. Little did she know that tonight would be different, nothing would go as planned.  
  
A just week from her twentieth birthday and Vicky was a sophomore at college. She had so much ahead of her. The girl was rouse from her thoughts as she heard a branch snap somewhere close. It's probably just a wild animal, she thought but a chill ran up her spine and she wasn't so sure anymore. Victoria quickened her pace and glanced anxiously over her shoulder and was brought to a grinding halt as she walked right into a hard body.  
  
"Holy shit!" Victoria yelped as she jumped back. She looked up to find before her a pale, blonde man with really, really big incisors. Turning to run Vicky quick saw that two other blondes had surrounded her. "Who are you?" she demanded looking for an escape route.  
  
"Everything will be explained later, child," the first and oldest man told her, "Don't resist, you will only make things harder on yourself."  
  
Vicky reached slowly into her pocket, "Just come along quietly, huh?" Victoria cast a furious glare at the other two men, "What so you can rape me or something?"  
  
The taller of the young men shook his head, "You have my word, nothing like that is going to happen to you."  
  
"Oh yeah, I believe you," Victoria said incredulously.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you believe us or not," the elder told her calmly his eyes began to glow in a peculiar light, "You're coming with us. We're your family now." The elder gestured to the smaller of the two youths, "Take her."  
  
The small blonde stepped forward and Vicky's hand flashed out of her pocket and she sprayed the man in the eyes with a can of mace. The taller blonde moved quickly to grab her and in desperation she kicked him in the groin turning to run as he doubled over in pain. Victoria ran towards the woods any other route being blocked off. She had known this woods since she was a child and with any luck she'd be able to make it home.  
  
The eldest male laughed and turned to his companions, "After her," he snarled baring his teeth.  
  
Victoria ran through the woods her memory allowing her to make her way more quickly through the tangle of trees and undergrowth. She let out a scream as someone grabbed her from behind jerking her off her feet. A large hand covered her mouth and she began to struggle. "Stop it!" her captor barked holding her against him tightly, "it'll be okay, I promise."  
  
Vicky's eyes widened in fear as the smallest man and his elder approached. "Good job, Edge." The leader praised approaching at his leisure.  
  
"Thank you, Sire." The man called Edge replied still holding Vicky tightly against him.  
  
The eldest man reached out to caress Victoria's cheek and a tear slipped from her eye. "Now, now," he admonished, "There is no need for tears. It will be over quickly." He reached out and took her from Edge moving her hair to the side. Victoria struggled but he was too strong for her. She let out a scream as he snarled but it was soon cut off as his fangs pierced her neck. Soon Victoria ceased her struggles and went limp in his arms. She was dying and she knew it. She felt so, so cold. A bloody wrist was held before. "Drink!" a voice barked and she did as she was told, drinking deeply with a hunger never known to her before.  
  
Vicky cried out as the wrist was torn from her grasp. She gasped looking around her at the three men who seemed to be waiting for something. Victoria cried out as a terrible pain tore at her stomach and soon the pain consumed her whole body. The one called Edge moved to kneel beside her and she was vaguely aware of him pulling her into his lap. "It won't last long. It's okay." He stroked her hair soothingly.  
  
Victoria let him hold her, in too much agony to resist. "What's happening to me?" she asked between sobs curling into a fetal position in his arms.  
  
"You're becoming on of us," he answered softly. "No more questions now, just try to calm down."  
  
"It hurts!" she cried as the pain intensified.  
  
The smallest blonde moved to kneel beside her as well as the eldest simply watched in silence. "I know it hurts, Little One. But it will pass," he told her rubbing her arm in a soothing manner.  
  
Victoria found them true to their word, within minutes the pain had faded away and she lay too exhausted to move in Edge's arms. Vicky's eyes began to drift closed and she fought to stay awake. Finally, the elder moved forward, "Sleep childe, you need to rest."  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded struggling to stay awake.  
  
"You may call me Gangrel. Think of me as your father," He told her placing a hand on her forehead. "Now sleep."  
  
Victoria felt a peaceful feeling pass over her and her body began to relax and soon she was asleep. "Come, we must move." Gangrel said turning to go.  
  
Edge stood lifting the girl in his arms. In her sleep she curled against him one arm reaching up to wrap around his neck. He smiled down at her before following his Sire into the darkness. 


	2. A New World

Awareness returned slowly to Victoria and with it came a ravishing hunger. Her eyes opened and she saw Edge sitting next to her on the bed. Vicky regarded him warily wanting something from him but not knowing what.  
  
"You must be hungry," he said softly his blonde hair cascading down his shoulders. Reaching up he moved his hair to the side, "Come here."  
  
Victoria sat up and crawled over to him slowly. Reaching out Edge gently took her by the back of the head and guided her lips to his neck. "You know what to do." Instinct guiding her Vicky sank her teeth into Edge's soft skin and began to drink his blood. It was rich and intoxicating. He sighed stroking her hair and wrapped an arm around her. A pleasure she had never known spread over her and she sighed in content. All too soon she was pulled from him and she looked up at him her thoughts clearing as the hunger abated.  
  
Memories flooded Vicky's mind and she pulled back from Edge quickly climbing out of the bed. "Where am I?" she demanded, "What's going on?" She touched her lips and she seemed for the first time to realize that she had just drank his blood, "What the hell did you do to me?!" she demanded her voice rising to a shriek."  
  
Edge stood his hands raised pleadingly in the air. "Calm down."  
  
Victoria saw a vase on a nearby table and grabbed it throwing it at Edge. It shattered to pieces as it came in contact with the wall behind him. "I will not calm down! What did you do to me!"  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Both of the two combatants jumped at the harsh voice. Victoria was flooded with fear as she saw Gangrel standing in the doorway. Someone snarled threateningly and Vicky was brought up short when she realized it was she. Her hands went to her mouth and began to shake as she realized that her incisors had elongated. Vicky's eyes flew wildly around the room, "Give me a mirror!" she screamed tears falling from her eyes.  
  
Edge reached into a drawer in the table by the bed and retrieved a mirror. Approaching her slowly he handed it to her and watched as she raised it so she could study herself.  
  
Victoria saw two intimidating fangs and her eyes, naturally green, had become a glittering emerald. "Oh dear, God, . . ." she whispered the mirror falling from suddenly nerveless fingers and falling to the carpet.  
  
Edge's eyes went to those of his Sire, looking for a clue as to how he should calm the newest addition to his family. Detecting movement near the doorway he looked up to see his brother enter. "Christian, . . ." he said helplessly hoping his brother could help him calm this girl.  
  
"It's not possible," Victoria whispered drawing all eyes back to her.  
  
"Oh but it is, childe," Gangrel told her gently taking a few steps towards her stopping she backed up. "You are one of the kindred now."  
  
Vicky shook her head, "No, vampires only exist in movies and Anne Rice novels."  
  
"Look around you, girl," Gangrel told her, "You've drank blood. Don't you feel any different?"  
  
Victoria didn't answer but looked around the room. Colors seemed so much brighter and she could hear the crickets outside as loudly as if they were in the room with her. She raised a shaking hand to her neck. The bite marks that Gangrel had given her were gone. Desperately she felt for her pulse and collapsed to her knees when she couldn't find one. "How could you do this to me?" she asked beginning to cry. Vicky looked up at the three men, "I can't go home can I?"  
  
Gangrel had the grace to look ashamed and said nothing. Edge approached Victoria carefully again surprised when she did not shy away. He knelt before her, "You can't go to your old home, but you have a home here with us," Edge wiped away her red tinted tears only to have them replaced by more.  
  
"My parents . . ." she raised her eyes to his, fangs retracting, the supernatural gleam fading from her eyes, "They're going to go crazy."  
  
"I'm sorry, Little One," he whispered kissing her forehead.  
  
"Why?" Vicky asked looking over Edge's shoulder to Gangrel.  
  
"I wanted a girl," he answered simply.  
  
"You wanted a girl?" she repeated emotionlessly. Victoria rose to her feet and began to stalk towards Gangrel. "You wanted a girl! Why me? Why not someone else?"  
  
Vicky mad beyond reason poked a finger at her maker, "You've ruined my life! Hell you took my life from me! I'm not even alive anymore! You took away my family, my friends, my entire future!"  
  
Christian came forward and taking her gently by the shoulders pulled back a bit from their sire. "Calm down, Little One," he whispered knowing his pleas were in vain.  
  
"I'm never going to get to graduate from college, or have kids!" Victoria glared angrily at Gangrel, "You at least owe me an answer."  
  
Gangrel shook his head, Edge and Christian had been less than thrilled about their change but they had taken it far better than this. "Victoria," he began pitching his voice to sooth her, "We have watched you for a long time. I chose you above all the others I could have chosen because you have the most potential. You have a lot of spirit and intelligence. Given time you could be an extremely powerful vampire. A perfect addition to my childer."  
  
Victoria remain silent knowing she was defeated. She could never go back to who she had been. The girl walked over to the bed, and sat down, her strawberry blonde hair falling to cover her face. "Where am I?" she asked her voice much quieter.  
  
"South Carolina," Gangrel answered  
  
"South Carolina," she repeated. Victoria wasn't even in the same state she had lived in.  
  
Victoria raised her eyes to her maker. "How long was I out?"  
  
"Twenty-four hours," Gangrel said with a smile, "I have considerable wealth. We flew into the state."  
  
Victoria went silent and looked down at the floor. Gangrel frowned worriedly. Perhaps getting out would help get her out of her shell. "Edge, Christian, why don't you take Victoria out hunting?"  
  
Edge nodded, "Let me get my coat," he turned to Christian, "Get her ready?"  
  
"Sure, bro," Christian agreed as Edge left the room followed by Gangrel. The blonde walked to the closet pulling out a light blue tank top and denim shorts for her to wear. "Why don't you change into some clean clothes?" he suggested gesturing towards the dressing screen.  
  
Victoria nodded and took the clothes from him stepping behind the screen. He was surprise when she spoke, "Are you and Edge really brothers?"  
  
"Yeah," Christian confirmed sitting on the bed. "Look, Vicky, I know that this is a lot to take in but it really isn't that bad when you get used to it."  
  
Victoria stepped out from behind the screen and went to the closet pulling out a pair of sandals. "I don't want to get used to it," she said softly.  
  
Christian sighed and stood walking over to her. He cupped her chin gently and looked into her eyes, "I promise you it gets better. No matter what, you're family now, Edge and I will be there for you."  
  
Something in her softened and she impulsively wrapped her arms around him. Christian returned to hug for a moment and then pulled back, "Come on, Edge is waiting and he's none too patient."  
  
Victoria managed a small grin and followed him out the door and down the hall. She couldn't get over how big the house she was in was. "This place is huge," she whispered spinning in a circle trying to take it all in.  
  
Christian smiled reaching back to take her hand lest they never get going. He could very well see her running off to explore her new surroundings. They found Edge waiting at the door and he was relieved to see some of the emptiness had faded from her eyes. His eyes wandered over his new "sister" appreciatively. Shapely legs led to an hourglass figure and an ample bust. Her features were youthful and innocent.  
  
Victoria managed another small smile as they stopped in front of him. Christian released her hand and opened the door stepping out into the night. Victoria followed him outside and stopped and she saw the night as never before. Everything was so much brighter, she could see so much more clearly. The wind ruffled her hair and she could hear the animals moving around her. Edge smiled at her distraction, he remembered his change and how overwhelming his new senses had been. "Beautiful isn't it?" he said speaking not only of the night but also of the young woman before him.  
  
"I always liked summer nights," she confided, "But to experience them like this . . . it's amazing"  
  
Christian called back to his brother, "Why don't we take the bikes tonight?"  
  
Edge shrugged, "Sounds good to me."  
  
Curious, Victoria looked around to see three motorcycles parked on the side of the house. "I've never ridden on a motorcycle before."  
  
Edge smiled again and she was dazzled by its brightness. "There's a first time for everything." The tall blonde handed her a helmet and climbed on the bike placing a helmet on his own head. Nervously Victoria climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.  
  
"Hold on," he told her starting the bike and flying off through the night. 


	3. First Blood

As Edge sped down the road towards the city Victoria took the opportunity to consider the drastic changes that had been forced upon her. Edge and Christian had thus far been nothing but kind to her trying to help her adjust. Since he turned her Gangrel had been kind and had treated her as one of his children, but she couldn't help but hate him for what he had done to her.  
  
The motorcycle came to a stop and Vicky shook her thoughts from her mind and took in the sights around her. The lights danced around her enhanced by her new senses dazzling her.  
  
Edge smiled as she climbed off the bike trying to take in everything at once. He put an arm around her guiding her towards a nearby club. "You need to relax," he told her as Christian took his place on the side opposite Edge.  
  
After the bouncer had allowed them to pass they entered a club filled with swaying bodies and thrusting hips. Reaching out, Christian took her hand, "May I have this dance," he asked her with a gentle smile.  
  
Victoria rewarded him with her first real smile since she had been turned, "I'd love to," she told him following him the dance floor. Vick watched him move to the beat of the music. He moved like a panther, his movements liquid and graceful. "How do you do that?" she asked in admiration.  
  
Christian smiled, "It's part of our gifts. You can do it too," Christian took both of her hands and began guiding her, "Just relax, just feel the music." Victoria closed her eyes and let herself go and soon she and Christian had drawn the envious stares of all those around them.  
  
Vicky opened her eyes and looked over to where Edge stood watching. She beckoned him to come join them but he shook his head. "Oh no he doesn't," she muttered turning to grin mischievously at Christian, "I'll be right back," she told him moving off the dance floor.  
  
Edge watched her warily as the new vampire approached him. "Come dance," she said stopping before him.  
  
"I'm a lousy dancer," he said hoping to dissuade her.  
  
"I think you're a liar," Victoria replied taking his hand, "Puh- lease?" she begged batting her eyes at him.  
  
Edge groaned as he looked down at her big smile and pleading eyes. "Not fair," he grumbled sighing with defeat.  
  
Realizing her victory, Vicky tugged on his hand and he allowed her to pull him to the dance floor to join his brother. Edge began to move to the music and the three vampires seemed to become one. The mortals around them stared but the three were oblivious.  
  
The song ended and the three moved to the bar laughing, "See, I knew you could dance," Victoria said to Edge an impish grin on her face.  
  
Edge just smiled back glad to see that some of the initial shock was wearing off. He watched the new fledging gaze at the mortals surrounding them with a new awareness. Victoria looked up at Edge and Christian not knowing how to say what she wanted. "I . . ." she trailed off uncertainly.  
  
Christian smiled understandingly, "We'll show you," he told her softly. He raised his eyes to his brother, "I'll be right back, Edge."  
  
Victoria watched as Christian disappeared into the crowd. She waited with Edge in silence and a few minutes later Christian returned with two young men. Christian walked past them with a smile and Edge taking Vicky's hand followed them to a back room.  
  
Christian and Edge moved the two young men, unbuttoning their shirts, exposing their necks. "Come here, Vicky," Edge called softly.  
  
Victoria approached slowly, noting how the two mortals seemed anxious but unafraid. The one that Edge held tilted his throat to the side to allow her easier access. She looked up at Edge questioningly. "It's okay," he told her, "Just do it gently."  
  
Victoria felt her face change and saw Edge and Christian's doing the same. Carefully she allowed her fangs to pierce the soft skin of the youth before sighing as his sweet blood entered her mouth.  
  
Edge, needing to feed himself, Edge bit into the other side, keeping track of how much was taken, his hand twined gently in Victoria's hair stroking it and when enough had been taken he pulled her carefully away.  
  
Victoria gasped as Edge pulled her away and panted pulling unneeded air into her lungs. The youth was limp in Edge's arms but he was breathing. Edge laid him on a nearby couch as Christian sat his in a chair. Both bit their fingers allowing the blood to drip over the puncture wounds in their victim's necks. Victoria watched as the wounds healed.  
  
Victoria struggled to speak through the daze that gripped her, "Are they . . .?"  
  
Christian walked over to her tucking her hair behind her ears, "They'll be fine," he told her, "Kindred don't have to kill to feed."  
  
Vicky nodded still a bit out of it. Edge moved forward wrapping an arm around her waist protectively, "I think she's had enough for tonight," he told his brother, "Let's get her home."  
  
Christian nodded his agreement and the trio made their way out of the club. Christian fastened Vicky's helmet for her before doing the same to his own. Edge climbed on his bike holding out his hand to help her to climb on. Once seated, Victoria wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his back. The two bikes roared to life and they sped off into the dark. 


	4. The Naming

By the time they had gotten back to Gangrel's mansion, Victoria's mind had cleared somewhat. She climbed wordlessly off the bike and as she turned towards the house saw Gangrel waiting on the front porch.  
  
Edge turned as well to see their sire waiting for them. "It went well," he informed Gangrel, "We took her to the club."  
  
Gangrel nodded, "That was probably best for her first feeding of mortal blood," the master vampire shrugged, "Next time, she should be ready for lessons on hunting."  
  
"Hunting?" Victoria asked curiously.  
  
"There won't always be a club full of willing mortals," he told her, "You must learn how to stalk your prey,"  
  
"My prey," she repeated softly.  
  
Gangrel frowned as he saw her distraction, "Come inside, childe," he bade her, "it is time we talked."  
  
Victoria followed her sire inside, comforted by the presence of Edge and Christian behind her. Gangrel led them into a parlor of sorts, "Sit down, girl," he ordered gently.  
  
Victoria sat down, Edge and Christian taking their places on either side of her. Mentally, Gangrel smiled noting their protectiveness of their new sister. He waited until all his childer were situated and ready to pay attention, "Victoria, I realize that this has been a great shock to you and I am sincerely sorry that you have been caused such emotional turmoil," he saw the girl relax a bit and watched as she snuggled into Edge's side. "However; what is done is done."  
  
Victoria sighed, "I know I can't go back to the way I was."  
  
Gangrel nodded in approval, "The truth of the matter is that we must prey upon humans to survive. And though my doctrine is that you do not kill them if you don't have to, you must learn to think of mortals as your prey. If you don't feeding will be much harder to adjust to."  
  
"Yes, Sire," Victoria said looking down at the floor.  
  
Gangrel sighed, "I'm not angry with you, Vicky, but there is so much you have to learn. And the first thing you must learn is to let go of your old life."  
  
Victoria looked up at the creature that had made her. "How? I can't forget my family,"  
  
"Then don't," Edge spoke from beside her, "We haven't forgotten our parents either, but you do learn to stop dwelling on it."  
  
Christian took her hand, "And we'll be there to help you."  
  
Victoria squeezed his hand in thanks before turning her eyes turned back to Gangrel. "One of the traditions of the Kindred is that after a fledgling is turned, he or she be given a new name."  
  
Victoria sat up a bit, "New names?"  
  
Gangrel smiled, "Yes, my mortal name was David, Christian's was Jason, and Edge's was Adam."  
  
Victoria thought a moment, "What will my new name be?"  
  
Gangrel was thoughtful, "You are a special girl, my dear, no one has given me such a fight as you did that night in the woods." Gangrel smiled at her, "Come here, my childe."  
  
Slowly Victoria did as she was told standing up and walking over to stand before her sire. "You have great potential, you will become a formidable vampire." Gangrel seemed to make a decision. "I will name you Nemesis after the Greek goddess of justice and vengeance."  
  
"Nemesis," she repeated trying the name on for size she smiled seeming after a moment to like it. "Does this mean no one can call me Victoria anymore?"  
  
Gangrel smiled, "No, but it is the name that you will go by amongst others not of our family."  
  
She nodded and finally the turmoil inside her faded, not gone but greatly stifled. The mortal known as Victoria was gone and Nemesis was born. 


	5. Racing Through The Woods

Gangrel was relieved as he finally saw the acceptance in her eyes. "Go now, my children, the rest of the night is yours." Nemesis smiled and found that the hatred was forgotten. It was useless to hold on to it anyway. Surprising everyone in the room she hugged Gangrel, "Thank you, Sire." Gangrel hugged her back and kissed her forehead, "Go spend time with your brothers." Gangrel watched with a father's pride as his three childer walked from the room together. "Well," Edge asked looking down at the newly named Nemesis, "What do you want to do now?" "Can we just go for a walk?" she asked looking longingly towards the door, "I know it's silly but everything looks so much different now." "It's not silly," Christian reassured her, "I remember when I was turned, Gangrel said I was like a person on acid." Nemesis chuckled at the analogy and gestured towards the door, "Well, are we going or what?" Christian turned a smirk towards his brother, "She's about as patient as you are," "Eat me," Edge said flashing Christian his middle finger. "Not right now, thank you," Christian responded heading towards the door. Nemesis followed her brothers out into the night. Well, she thought, it certainly won't be boring. Edge looked over at his two companions, "I'll race you to the woods," Nemesis looked doubtfully at the two males, "Trying to ditch me already, huh?" Christian chuckled and shook his head, "Not quite," he told her, "See, speed isn't just who has the longer legs when you're a vampire. We're much faster than humans and our speed increases with age. The extent of a vampire's ability also depends on the strength of their sire. Gangrel is very powerful." Curious as to what she could do, Nemesis flashed the boys a challenging smile, "Let's go then," Not waiting for them Nemesis took off through the grass and heard the boys protest calling her a cheater. Because of their advanced age they caught up to her about half way to the woods and they reached the woods together. Nemesis laughed exhilarated. "Let's do it again!" Christian raised an eyebrow at her, well wasn't this one just full of energy. "Maybe on the way back." Nemesis shrugged and began walking through the woods, Edge walking beside her and Christian a few feet behind. "What else can we do?" "You've already noticed the enhanced hearing, and sight," Edge began enjoying the feel of the soft breeze blowing through his hair, "We also are a lot stronger than mortals and have increased agility." "Increased agility?" Nemesis repeated questioningly. Edge smiled, "Like this," he said before leaping into the air and landing on a branch ten feet in the air. "Come on," he called. "No way," she said shaking her head. "It's easy," Christian said jumping onto another branch as she turned to look at him. Nemesis shrugged, "Well, it's not like there's much chance of me getting hurt is there?" Gathering herself she leaped into the air and landed gracefully on the branch Edge crouched on. "Whoa!" she breathed, "That was awesome!" She set her eyes on another nearby branch and leapt over to it. Enjoying herself now, she moved through the trees like a gymnast swinging herself from branch to branch by her hands and feet. Edge and Christian watched her amused and laughed as she did a handspring off a branch and landed on her feet on the forest floor. They joined her on the ground and she turned eager eyes to them, "What else is there?" Nemesis asked walking once more through the woods, "What can kill us?" "Well, the bit about wooden stakes is bull, silver won't kill us unless it hits us in the heart," Edge thought a moment, taking a deep breath before he dropped the bomb, "Sunlight will also kill us." Nemesis stopped short, after a moment she sighed, "It figures that part would be true." Christian watched her sympathetically, he missed the sun and he knew Edge did as well. He mourned the loss again as he saw the realization pass over her features. Christian was proud of her, as she seemed to gather her inner strength and cast the pain of this discovery off, "I guess you can't have it all," she said philosophically once more walking down the path. The rest of the walk was pleasant as they laughed and talked getting to know each other. Finally Edge looked towards the sky, "It'll be daylight in a few hours, we'd better get back." The three turned back and upon reaching the house once more found Gangrel waiting for them on the porch. Nemesis smirked, "He worries far too much doesn't he?" Edge chuckled, "Oh yeah," he said, "Gangrel likes to keep tabs on his kids." Once they reached the porch Gangrel ushered the three young vampires inside, "Time for all little vampires to be in bed," he told them. Christian and Edge groaned as Nemesis looked at him in disbelief. "I have a bedtime?" she said incredulously, "Well that sucks!" Gangrel laughed as she followed her brothers up the steps. Nemesis paused outside the door of her room as Christian continued down the hall to his room. She remembered how deep the sleep she had been in was. Though she was beginning to adjust Nemesis didn't want to be alone. Edge saw her sudden fear and paused worriedly. "Nemesis?" he called softly. She jumped surprised that he was still there, "Yeah?" she asked. "What's wrong, Little One?" he asked walking back towards where she stood. Nemesis shrugged, "I guess I just . . . I don't want to be alone." The small vampire looked down at the ground. "W-would you stay with me?" she asked softly. Edge hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Sure. Let me go get changed and I'll be right in." Nemesis nodded and headed into her room. She looked around the room wondering if there was anything here she could wear to bed. Going to the dresser and pulling out one of the drawers she found it full different types of pants. Pulling out a pair of silk like material she chose another tank top stepping behind the screen and changing into them. Nemesis went through the closet and drawers while she waited for Edge and then saw a door off to the side. Opening it she found a large bathroom filled with everything she could need. The tub was large enough to lie down in and she could see water jet heads. "Nemesis?" she heard Edge call her name and a door shut and stepped out of the bathroom and stopped dead. Edge wore only silk pajama pants. Nemesis studied the sharply defined muscles and the six-pack on his stomach. Nemesis had noticed that he was very handsome before but she'd never imagined what hid under his clothing. Edge turned and saw her standing there, "There you are, ready?" Blushing slightly Nemesis nodded and moved towards the bed. How was she supposed to sleep with this man next to her? Edge climbed into bed as she approached and she hesitated a moment. Edge smiled and held out his arms invitingly. "Come here," he said gently. "You promise not to bite?" she asked smiling back as climbed into bed. "Only if you want me to," he replied a husky quality to his voice. Shivers ran down her spine and she took a deep breath as his arms went around her and she rested her head on his chest. His skin was soft and smoothed but she could feel the power in the muscles beneath. Nemesis shifted anxiously beside him and Edge himself was torn. She was only a day old, but how he wanted her. The elder vampire looked down at the top of her head, she'd been through so much, and he didn't want to frighten her when she seemed to be finally settling down. Edge had been attracted to her since the first time he saw her. Her strawberry blonde hair and deep green eyes had drawn him like a moth to a flame. The little vampire in his arms shifted again and her green eyes met his. "Edge?" she asked uncertainty in her voice. Edge saw the desire in her eyes along with uncertainty. Carefully he rolled over onto his side so they were face to face. Reaching up he brushed her hair from her face his hand lingering on her cheek. Slowly, they moved towards each other and their lips met in the softest of kisses. Again Edge's lips descended on hers this time the kiss more demanding. She returned his advances eagerly, wrapping her arms around him. Nemesis sighed as he kissed his way down her neck pausing at the crook of her neck before moving his velvet lips over her shoulder. One hand tangled in his hair while the other moved up and down his back becoming acquainted with his body. Edge took her lips with his own again his tongue seeking and gaining access to the soft confines of her mouth. He groaned into her mouth as her hand caressed his ass. Gasping he tore his lips from hers and looked into her eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked huskily not wanting to push her into anything. Nemesis paused before she smiled and nodded, "I want you," she whispered pulling his mouth down to hers once more. Reassured Edge kissed her more passionately his hand moving under her shirt to caress her breasts. Nemesis moaned in delight as he played with her nipples, twisting and pulling on them. Wanting to feel his skin against hers he pulled off her shirt pulling her up against him. Nemesis couldn't believe the feelings that washed over her; she felt Edge tugging on her pants and lifted her hips so he could remove her pants and thong. Edge paused to admire her, as she lay naked underneath him. Nemesis blushed under his gaze and he smiled, "You're beautiful," he told her kissing her gently. Edge moved his hands down her body inserting one finger gently into her hot core. She closed her eyes as the pleasure washed over her and felt him kissing his way down her body. He stopped down by her legs and Nemesis opened her eyes to see him watching her lustfully. Never taking his eyes off her he dipped his head and she gasped when his tongue came in contact with her clit. Edge played with the little nub alternating between biting and sucking on it. Parting her lips with his fingers he slipped his tongue inside her thrusting in and out. Nemesis's moans grew louder as climax approached and she let out a scream of delight as she reached her peak Edge rubbing her clit with his thumb to prolong her orgasm. "Edge . . ." she whispered between gasps, "Please . . . I want you." Edge moved up her body to kiss her again more demanding this time. He slipped out of his pants and Nemesis noted absently that he wore no underwear. Edge positioned himself over her rubbing the head of his erections against her before he gently pushed himself inside of her. Nemesis gasped as his large cock filled her and he paused a moment allowing her to adjust to his size. She squirmed underneath him letting him know she was ready. Edge began to move in and out of her, varying the speed and strength of his thrusts, learning what pleasured her most. He could feel her orgasm building and knew his wasn't far away. Edge sank his fangs into her neck and pounded into to her relentlessly as they cried out their climax together. Edge emptied himself into her before collapsing on top of her in exhaustion. Nemesis stroked his hair as her breathing slowly returned to normal. Edge rolled off of her onto his back and pulled her into his arms so that her head was resting on his chest. They shared one final lingering kiss before they closed their eyes and allowed the vampiric sleep take them. 


	6. The Hunt

Gangrel walked up the steps to look in on his childer before he himself went to bed. He stopped first at Nemesis's room, quietly opening the door. What he saw caused his jaw to drop slightly. Nemesis and Edge slept, wrapped tightly in each other's arms their hair mussed from sex. Gangrel smiled ruefully, this could certainly prove interesting. Maybe she'd be able to get through to Edge as he had never been able to. Their sire shut the door and still smiling moved to check on Christian and then retired to his room. Nemesis felt consciousness returned and she fought to remain in the warm embrace of sleep. She became aware of someone playing with her hair and she smiled snuggling into Edge as she remembered the events of the previous night. Edge remained quiet allowing her to wake at her own pace. He heard her sigh of pleasure and smiled, "Good morning," he said softly. Nemesis tilted her head so she looked into his eyes, "Good morning," she returned closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead. They lay together in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Edge began to move from under her, "We'd better get dressed before Christian or Gangrel walk in." Nemesis frowned as he stood up, "Why? Would Gangrel be mad if he knew?" Edge shook his head, "No, Gangrel wouldn't be mad but still, I'd rather my sire not walk in on me. It's like having your mortal parents walk in on you." Nemesis chuckled, "I see your point." Edge pulled on his pants as Nemesis gathered the sheet around her and climbed from the bed. Edge took her in his arms, kissing her lips gently, "I'm glad last night happened." Nemesis smiled, "Me too." Edge flashed her a sexy smile before turning and walking from the room. The new vampire looked around her. "I guess I should get dressed," she said to herself walking to the closet. Nemesis studied the clothes before her. She chose a pair of denim shorts and a sleeveless black shirt that tied in the front. Selecting a pair of sandals for the night, Nemesis went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She smiled to herself, could vampires get cavities or have morning breath? After brushing her hair and applying a little makeup, mentally thank Gangrel for thinking of all that stuff, she wandered out the door of her room. Nemesis walked down the steps and began wandering through the house. Eventually she walked into the kitchen and found Gangrel sitting at the table having a cup of coffee. "Coffee?" Gangrel invited with a welcoming smile. "I didn't know we could drink things besides blood," she said as she snatched a mug out of the dishwasher and poured herself some coffee. As she rummaged through the fridge Gangrel explained, "While they hold no nutritional value for us we are quite capable of eating. And before you even ask, yes a vampire can get drunk." Nemesis grinned pouring some milk into her coffee and then adding about half a bowl of sugar. "I like things sweet," she explained when Gangrel raised an eyebrow. Both sire and childe looked up as they heard something crash above them and heard feet running down the stairs. Gangrel rubbed his temples in mock weariness, "Here we go." Edge ran into the kitchen, Christian right on his heels. "Give it back, Edge," Christian demanded a bit annoyed Edge held up a book, "You mean this?" he flashed his brother an evil smile as he moved to the opposite side of the table, "What's in here anyway?" "What I put in my journal is none of your business!" Christian replied beginning to get angry. Nemesis's hand darted out snatching the book away from Edge. She tossed it to Christian as Edge sputtered in protest. "A journal is something private. Letting someone read your diary is like letting them read your mind." "You're no fun," Edge pouted as Christian smirked at him before taking his journal back to his room. He'd do a better job of hiding it this time. Gangrel studied Edge and Nemesis over his cup. They kept glancing at each other and Gangrel bit back a smile, "Did you two sleep well," he asked mischievously. Edge looked a bit startled and Nemesis blushed before they both nodded. "Good," Gangrel said innocently, "I want Nemesis rested for her first hunt." Nemesis frowned at this reminder of the nights activities but she pushed the feeling back. She didn't have a choice, to live she had to feed on human blood. "Are you coming, Gangrel?" Edge asked sitting down at the table. The master vampire nodded, "Yes," he sipped his coffee, "I will allow you and Christian to teach her, I merely want to observe her progress." "How soon are we leaving?" Edge asked running his fingers through his hair. "As soon as everyone is ready," Gangrel replied, "Why don't one of you go fetch Christian?" "I'll go," Nemesis volunteered rising to her feet, "Be back in a few." Nemesis walked out of the room and paused at the bottom of the stairs. Curious about her new agility and feeling playful she cast her eyes around her making sure no one was watching and leapt up onto the banister running up them instead of the stairs. Nemesis did a back flip as a dismount and giggled as she landed effortlessly. Moving on down the hall she found Christian's door open and the vampire in question laying face down on his stomach his journal open before him. "Christian?" she called softly as she paused in the doorway. The blonde looked up and flashed her a smile, "Hey, come on in." Nemesis walked into Christian's bedroom slowly as if uncertain. Christian looked up and saw a question in her eyes. "Come here, Little One," he beckoned patting a spot on the bed. She did as she was told looking down at her hands trying to find a place to begin. Christian turned over onto his side and reached out taking one of her hands into his, "What is it?" Nemesis sighed, "I guess I'm just nervous about tonight," she shook her head in frustration, "There's so much I don't know, that I don't understand but . . ." "But what?" Christian pressed gently. Nemesis shrugged, "I guess I'm still angry in a way I guess. I mean I've accepted what I've become and I don't hate Gangrel, but, I don't want to have to hurt anyone. I mean that guy last night was a willing victim . . . but tonight I'll be hunting and taking someone against their will." Christian understood how she felt. He had been angry with Gangrel for changing him, for forcing this lifestyle upon him. Slowly the resentment had faded. Gangrel really wasn't such a bad guy and he looked out for his childer, but how could he make Nemesis understand that? Christian sat up and pulled Nemesis into his lap, "I know that right now you're confused. It's hard to reconcile mortal values with what we must do to survive." He stroked her hair as he struggled to help her, "As for your anger with Gangrel, me and Edge were both furious with him after we were turned, but that anger is pointless. He's taken care of us, protected us, and I guess that's really what counts. He's as much a father to us as our mortal parents were." Nemesis seemed to think this over and finally she nodded, "Thanks, Christian." "No problem," he swatted her leg gently, "Get up they're waiting for us." They walked down the steps together and found Edge and Gangrel waiting at the door. "Took ya long enough," Edge complained impatiently. "Keep your pants on," Christian told him as the group walked out the door, Gangrel pausing to lock it behind them. The elder vampire took the lead taking them towards a local park, "We should be able to find a suitable victim here," he said as they took cover in some bushes. "What am I supposed to do?" Nemesis asked nervously, "Do I have to kill them?" Gangrel shook his head, "No, just make sure their eyes meet yours, you'll be able to get inside their mind and they'll fall into a trance and you take only as much as you need. When they come out of the trance they won't remember a thing." The vampire held a hand up listening to something, and in a minute or two, four teenagers walked into view. "Nemesis," Gangrel hissed, "Take the one in the rear, you should be able to sneak up behind them. Edge, Christian you know what to do." As the group passed them, Nemesis slipped from the shadows creeping up on the young male that was in the back of the group. She felt her teeth elongate in anticipation and out of the corner of her eye saw Edge and Christian also sneak out from their cover waiting for her to strike. Reaching out she grabbed the young man and turned him to face her, his eyes meeting hers as he struggled against her. He became absolutely still as her glittering emerald eyes bore into his brown ones. Vaguely she heard the other teenagers cry out as Edge, Christian and Gangrel struck but she ignored it as she sank her fangs into the boy's neck drinking his sweet blood. She felt a hand on her shoulder and then heard a voice in her ear. "Listen to his heart beat," Edge whispered, "When it starts to slow, you've taken enough." Nemesis found she could indeed hear his heart beating and as it began to slow she withdrew her fangs steadying the swaying youth in her arms. She panted dazed from the feeding. Christian came and wrapped an arm around her as Edge bit his finger letting his blood flow over the fang marks healing them without a trace. "Good job," Gangrel approved softly his eyes meeting that of his youngest, "Let's us be gone before they come out of the trance." Christian gently pulled Nemesis away from the clearing as she looked over her shoulder at the group of teens. Too dazed to sort through her emotions she allowed Christian to guide her. Gangrel smiled to himself as he noticed Christian's protectiveness of his sister and the way that Edge watched over them both. Slowly he saw that Nemesis was coming out of the daze and she became more aware of her surroundings. "You okay?" Edge asked also noticing her return to reality. "Yeah," she nodded, "Why do I keep zoning out after I feed?" "It's natural," Gangrel told her, "all new fledglings experience it. Don't worry in a few more days they should cease to occur." Nemesis nodded, "Do all vampires allow their victims to live?" she asked curiously. Gangrel shook his head, "No," he told her, "I feel that one should not kill when there is no need to but sadly not all vampires feel the same way. Some look at humans the way one would look at a bug." Nemesis nodded as they headed back to the house. If she had to be a vampire she was lucky to have the family she did. 


	7. The Surprise

Nemesis found that the time passed quickly and though she still missed her family she was happy with Edge, Christian, and Gangrel. About two weeks after she'd been turned, Gangrel summoned her to his study. Nemesis knocked on the door and opened the door upon his invitation to enter. "You wanted to see me?" Nemesis asked as she stepped inside the room.  
  
Gangrel smiled at his youngest and nodded, "Yes, have a seat, childe."  
  
Nemesis sat down on the loveseat across from the chair her sire sat in, "What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked curiously.  
  
"It's time for you to be presented to the vampire community at large. And I must present you to the Head Elder of the city." Gangrel informed her, "You have learned much but there is a lot more you need to know."  
  
"Like what?" the small blonde asked leaning forward.  
  
"The vampiric community is just like that of the mortal world. There are good vampires and there are bad vampires," Gangrel told her, "I want you to stay near Edge, Christian, or myself the entire time."  
  
Nemesis rolled her eyes, "I'm a big girl, Gangrel, I'll be fine," she told him exasperated.  
  
Gangrel raised an eyebrow, "You were a big girl perhaps as a mortal but as a vampire you are nothing more than a childe. You know that strength comes with age and you will be almost defenseless amongst many of the vampires you will encounter." Gangrel shook a finger at his daughter, "Besides there are certain riff-raff that I would rather you stayed away from."  
  
Nemesis laughed, "You're over reacting!" she told him between chuckles.  
  
Gangrel sighed, "Victoria," he used her real name getting her attention, "Please promise me that you will stay near us. For my peace of mind at least."  
  
The young vampire sighed and nodded, "Okay, okay, I won't wonder off."  
  
Her sire nodded, "Good, now the meeting has been scheduled for three days from now. There will be a lot of vampires there that are quite trustworthy and I will introduce you to them. When we enter the building you must not speak until I have introduced you to Eternity. She rules over all the vampires in the city. After she has accepted you bow and then you are free to do as you will."  
  
"Anything else?" Nemesis asked not wanting to embarrass her family.  
  
"Just dress nicely," Gangrel told her with a smile, "Now, get out of here you've been lectured by me enough for one night."  
  
Nemesis smiled and left the room after kissing her sire on the cheek. Wandering through the house she found Christian in his room, "Hey," she greeted stopping outside his opened door.  
  
Christian looked up and smiled, "Hey, Little One," he said putting down the book he was reading, "Come on in."  
  
Nemesis walked into her brother's bedroom flopping down on the bed. Christian rolled over so that his head rested in her lap. "What did Grel want to talk to you about?"  
  
Nemesis shrugged as she began playing idly with Christian's long locks, "He wanted to tell me that I'm being presented to Eternity in three days. You, know give me the run down of what I'm expected to do and how I'm expected to act. Yadda, yadda, yadda."  
  
Christian laughed softly, before looking into her eyes and turning a bit more serious "Your presentation is very important. If Eternity doesn't accept you, you will be outcast from the community. A pretty girl like you will end up as nothing more than some sadistic creep's slave."  
  
Nemesis looked down at her brother alarmed, "You guys would abandon me?"  
  
Christian sat up and reached out to caress her cheek, "Never, no matter what you're family, but," he paused to make sure she was listening, "Any vampire who wanted you could issue a challenge. Whoever won would get to keep you."  
  
"That sucks," she muttered standing up, "Where's Edge?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"He went out," Christian told her, "Said he had an errand to run. Why?"  
  
"I'm hungry," Nemesis confessed.  
  
"Hold on a minute, let me put some shoes on and I'll take you out," Christian said rising to his feet in search of his shoes.  
  
Nemesis nodded, "Thanks, Christian. I know Gangrel would have a shit fit if I went out alone."  
  
"So would I," Christian told her.  
  
"Is it always going to be like this?" Nemesis asked, "Am I always going to be treated like a baby?"  
  
Christian heard the frustration in her voice and after pulling on his shoes walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "No, not always, Little One." Christian bent down so he looked into her eyes, "You have to understand how much you don't know. Gangrel treated Edge and I the same way once."  
  
Nemesis sighed, "Well at least I know that I'll get to 'grow up' at some point," she said with a wry smile, "You ready? I'm starving."  
  
"Ladies first," Christian told her with a bow.  
  
"Why thank you, kind sir," she told him putting her nose in the air and strutting from the room, their laughter echoed down the hall.  
  
Christian took her to the club and leaving her at the bar returned with a young woman. They retreated to the familiar back room and fed leaving the girl resting peacefully on the couch.  
  
The two took their time returning home walking in a comfortable silence. Nemesis wondered about the "errand" Edge had had to run. She smiled at the thought of him. While they hadn't told anyone about their relationship yet they spent a great deal of time together. Well at least she hoped it was a relationship, he hadn't really said anything. She didn't even know how these things went when one was a vampire. The rules could be completely different.  
  
Christian held the door for her as they entered the house and she was surprised to find Edge waiting in the hallway. "Hey," he said taking her by the hand, "Come on I have a surprise for you."  
  
"A surprise?" she asked as he pulled her down the hall to the parlor with Christian right behind them.  
  
Nemesis raised an eyebrow when she saw Gangrel waiting in the parlor a box in his hands. "Close your eyes," Edge told her not moving from her side until she did so. Nemesis heard shuffling and she felt Edge's presence near her.  
  
"Hold out your arms," he bade her softly.  
  
She did as he asked and felt him place something warm and furry into her arms. Nemesis opened her eyes and let out a small squeal as she took in the small gray tiger striped kitten cuddled in her arms. "Oh, Edge!" she cried, "Thank you!" The small vampire smiled as the kitten meowed and stretched its neck so it could lick the tip of her nose.  
  
"What are you going to name it?" Christian asked reaching out to stroke its fur.  
  
"Shadow," Nemesis said after a moment, she held it up a moment then repeated, "His name is Shadow."  
  
"Let me hold him," Christian asked reaching out for the kitten. Nemesis handed him the small feline and turned to Edge hugging him, "Thank you," she told him again.  
  
Edge smiled, "I'm glad you like him," Edge told her, "I know the last couple weeks haven't been easy on you and I wanted to get you something that would make you feel better."  
  
Nemesis smiled at him, their eyes locking. Gangrel watched the exchange repressing a smile. The only thing Gangrel couldn't figure out was what Edge was waiting for. Gangrel knew they had had sex several time since the first but Edge had not come to him to request a bonding. Why wouldn't the boy officially claim her as his companion?  
  
They spent the rest of the night playing with Shadow and near dawn Gangrel finally ushered his childer off to bed. Nemesis placed her kitten in a basket Edge had bought for it to sleep in and climbed into bed. Soon she was deep in the vampiric sleep and didn't stir as Gangrel entered making sure she safe and sound before checking on his two older childer and then retiring to bed himself. 


	8. The Presentation

Three days later Nemesis stood before the mirror trying hard not to be nervous as she prepared for her presentation. She had dressed up as Gangrel had asked, she wore a black mini skirt, a low-cut bell sleeved black shirt, and had completed the outfit with black hooker boots. Her hair was loose and fell in waves down her shoulders.  
  
Someone knocked on her door and she called, "Come in," as she turned towards the door. Edge and Christian walked in holding a box, "We got something for you," Christian told her.  
  
Nemesis smiled, "You two are going to spoil me, first Shadow and now you've got something else?"  
  
Edge handed her the box, "Open it," he told her.  
  
Nemesis sat the box on a table and lifted the lid. Inside was a leather duster. "We've seen how you look at Edge's," Christian told her, "We thought you'd like one of your own."  
  
"Besides," Edge told her, "You've gotta look good tonight, got to show all those guys who's the prettiest girl in town."  
  
Nemesis smiled and kissed each of the brother's on the cheek. "You guys are the best."  
  
"Isn't this sweet."  
  
All three youths turned to see Gangrel leaning against the door watching them. "Nemesis you look lovely," he said in approval, "Is everyone ready?"  
  
"Almost," Edge replied holding out Nemesis' new coat for her to put on. Gangrel watched again wondering why Edge just didn't request for a bond.  
  
"Let's go then," Gangrel said, "We don't want to keep Eternity waiting."  
  
The three childer followed their sire from the house, "We'll take Mercedes," Gangrel decided, "Edge, you can drive."  
  
Gangrel sat in the front passenger seat while Nemesis and Christian piled in the back. The new fledgling's hands fidgeted nervously in her lap and Christian put his own hand over top of them to still them, "You're making me nervous," He told her with a soft chuckle.  
  
Nemesis smiled and took a deep breath, "Sorry, I can't help it."  
  
Edge glanced in the rear view mirror, "Don't worry, babe, it'll be fine." Nemesis only nodded and spent the rest of the trip trying not to fidget.  
  
About a half hour later they pulled to a stop in front of an older building. Edge parked the car and the family climbed out. "Ready?" Edge asked holding his arm out for Nemesis.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," she returned allowing him to put his arm around her waist.  
  
Gangrel smiled and led his children towards the building. They went around the back of the building and down a flight of steps. Gangrel opened the door and Nemesis held her breath.  
  
The vampires inside stopped and turned as the door opened and Gangrel stepped in with his two childer, Edge and Christian. The trio paused for a moment and then parted to reveal a petite female with reddish blonde hair and sparkling green eyes.  
  
After several moments the crowd parted and a woman came forward. She was tall with raven colored hair and ice blue eyes. "Gangrel," she called "Bring forth your childe."  
  
Gangrel took Nemesis' hand and approached the Head Elder, "Eternity, I present to you my youngest, my daughter . . . Nemesis." Gangrel released her hand and stepped back and Eternity turned her cold blue eyes on the young vampire.  
  
"Look at me, girl," Eternity commanded.  
  
Nemesis raised her eyes so that her eyes were locked with those of the Elder. Eternity looked deep into her eyes appraising the young vampire before her and was impressed that Nemesis' eyes never wavered and her chin remained raised. After a long silence Eternity smiled and her eyes warmed a bit, "Nemesis, childe of Gangrel, I welcome you to the community," she intoned, formally accepting the fledgling.  
  
Nemesis bowed, "Thank you, Elder," she said humbly.  
  
As Nemesis straightened the room broke it's silence and everyone went back to the festivities. Gangrel came forward again and Eternity smiled pleasantly at him, "She's lovely, Gangrel." Eternity told him.  
  
"Thank you," Gangrel replied, "I can only hope that she becomes half the vampiress that you are."  
  
Eternity laughed, "Gangrel, flattery will get you no where. Come, let me get you a drink."  
  
Gangrel chuckled and turned to his childer, "What are you three waiting for? Go have fun," Gangrel fixed his gaze on his daughter, "Remember what I told you, Nemesis."  
  
"Yes, Sire," Nemesis replied not quite repressing a sigh, "I won't wander off."  
  
Edge smiled and steer her away from the two elders. Eternity chuckled as she and Gangrel headed off in their own direction. "You know, Grel, that one is going to be a handful in a few years."  
  
Gangrel sighed and grinned ruefully, "Don't I know it."  
  
Meanwhile, Edge, Christian, and Nemesis worked their way through the crowd. "There must be almost a hundred vampires here," she exclaimed in wonderment.  
  
Christian nodded, "This is one of the largest communities in the entire country," he told her proudly.  
  
As they approached the bar a young male rose to greet them with a smile, "Edge, Christian! Long time no see bros!"  
  
The vampire held out his hand and Edge and Christian each shook it in turns. "Draven, it's been a while."  
  
The brunette called Draven turned his brown eyes on Nemesis, "This is your little sister huh?" The vampire reached out and took her hand raising it to his lips, "I'm Draven, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Let me get you a drink?"  
  
Nemesis smiled in amusement and looked questioningly at her bodyguards. Edge nodded with a small smile and Nemesis turned her eyes back to Draven, "Sure," she relied taking a seat on one of the bar stools.  
  
Christian leaned against the bar and turned to look at Draven, "Ya know, dude we like ya and all but don't even think about putting the moves on Nemesis."  
  
"We'd have to hurt you," Edge agreed jokingly.  
  
Draven smiled, "Awww, you guys are no fun."  
  
"No they aren't," Nemesis chimed in flashing an innocent grin at the scowling brothers.  
  
"She's smart too," Draven comment casting a devilish look at Edge and Christian, "How she puts up with you two is beyond me. So what'll it be, babe?"  
  
Nemesis thought a moment before replying, "Screaming Nazi."  
  
As Edge and Christian turned stunned looks in her direction Draven raised an eyebrow and turned to the bartender. "You heard the lady, get me a Screaming Nazi."  
  
As the bartender prepared the shot Nemesis laughed at the dumbfounded expressions on Christian and Edge's faces. "Oh come on," she chided, "I did a little living, ya know." The bartender placed the shot in front of her and she took the shot making a slight face as the cinnamon and mint taste hit her.  
  
Shaking his head Edge turned his attention to Draven, "So what's new with you?"  
  
"Got a girl," Draven said running a hand through his short hair. "Come on, I'll introduce you."  
  
The four headed from the bar Nemesis taking up the rear. She stumbled back as a hard body proceeded to push itself between her and her companions. Nemesis glanced up irritated and she found herself looking at a large vampire with white blonde hair and amber colored eyes. "Hello," he said with a leer his eyes dropping to her chest as he looked down her shirt.  
  
Nemesis looked for Edge and Christian but they were lost in the crowd. Refusing to be intimidated however she raised her chin, placing her hands on her hips, and looked him in the eyes not saying a word. She merely raised an eyebrow in inquiry as she painted a bored expression on her face.  
  
The other vampire circled her and Nemesis could help but feel uneasy in his presence. She couldn't explain but the vibes coming off of him clearly told her that he was bad news. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said in a deep smooth voice as he reached out to touch her hair, "My name is Malice, what's yours?"  
  
"You know my name," Nemesis returned condescendingly, "At least you do if you were paying any attention earlier."  
  
Malice shrugged, "These formal affairs bore me, I don't really pay much attention to them," he smiled suggestively at her, "But in your case I might make an exception."  
  
Nemesis' nose wrinkled in distaste, "I don't think so, now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my brothers." She made to walk past him but he reached out and grabbed her arm, his grip bruising.  
  
"That's not polite," he growled his eyes beginning to glow with an eerie light.  
  
"Let go of me," Nemesis demanded trying to pull her arm from his grasp.  
  
Malice merely smiled and quick as lightening reached out to grab her other arm pulling her up against him, "I think you just need to be taught some manners," he told her his voice cold, "You just need the right man to tame you."  
  
Becoming frightened Nemesis again struggled to free herself, "Let me go!" she demanded again ignoring the pain shooting up her arm.  
  
Suddenly a body slammed into Malice, forcing him to let go of Nemesis' arms and sending him to the floor. Nemesis stumbled backwards into a pair of steadying arms. As Nemesis righted herself she realized that it was Christian's arms that were holding her and it was Edge that had attacked Malice.  
  
Malice climbed slowly to his feet and was brought up short, as he took in the three angry males and snarling female before him. "Now, Edge, man, just relax I was just introducing myself," Malice said with a smile holding his hands up.  
  
"I saw what you were doing, you bastard," Edge snarled getting right up in Malice's face, "Don't come near her again!"  
  
Malice snarled back, "What claim do you have on her, Edge? Hmmm?" he demanded, "What is she to you? Your 'sister'?" Malice studied Edge's eyes, "No, she means more to you than that, doesn't she? Have you gone before your Sire for formal recognition? For the bonding?" the pale vampire demanded. When Edge didn't answer Malice laughed, "You haven't claimed her," he declared glancing over to where a confused Nemesis watched from the safety of Christian's arms. "You have no right to interfere!"  
  
"He has every right to interfere," a sharp voice broke in. Everyone froze as Gangrel and Eternity approached neither looking particularly happy. "Nemesis is Edge's sister, that's all the claim he needs to protect her. Whatever else they might be is none of your business," Gangrel snarled at the younger vampire, "And as her Sire I'm warning you, touch her again and you'll deal with me."  
  
Malice glanced towards Eternity who regarded him coldly, "You're a disgrace, Malice," her voice dripping with anger and disdain, "Get out of here," she ordered. As he turned to go she called his name stopping him, "And if you bother her again, I get you if there's anything left after Gangrel is finished. Now get out of my sight," she finished as her fangs elongated and her eyes turned almost pure white.  
  
Malice made a hasty exit and Gangrel turned to check his youngest for damage, "Are you okay?" Gangrel asked tilting her chin up.  
  
Nemesis nodded but Christian could feel her trembling just slightly against him. Eternity saw this and reached out taking the frightened girl from her brother's protective arms, "Come with me, childe," she bade gently, before turning to Gangrel, "Follow me."  
  
Eternity led them through the crowd vampires parting for their ruler and casting curious looks in the group's direction. The group passed through a door into a large room with sofa's and chairs. "These are my private chambers when I'm here," Eternity explained, "Wait here, we'll be back in a few minutes," the Elder said placing an arm around Nemesis' shoulders and guiding towards another room, "You can come too, Chalice," Eternity spoke to the female that had shown up with the boys.  
  
Once they were behind closed doors Nemesis looked around them and saw they had entered what must have been Eternity's bedroom. "Did he hurt you?" Eternity asked as she poured a red liquid from a wine bottle. She handed the glass to Nemesis and as she brought it to her lips she realized it was blood. The blonde took a sip and shook her head, "No."  
  
"Then why are you rubbing your arms so much?" The one called Chalice asked softly.  
  
Nemesis blinked as if realizing her presence for the first time and Eternity smiled, "Nemesis meet Chalice, she's Draven's mate."  
  
Nemesis smiled weakly and Chalice smiled understandingly, "Malice is a jerk. Always has been always will be."  
  
"Let me see your arms," Eternity instructed taking one of Nemesis' hands and rolling up her sleeve. The Head Elder frowned as she took in the dark bruises marring the girl's pale skin just above the elbow. They were already fading but were enough to show how much force Malice had used on the fledgling. Eternity smiled, "They'll be gone in less than an hour," she told Nemesis, "If you've calmed down a bit, I think your family would like to know what happened."  
  
Nemesis nodded, "Yes, I'm fine now, thank you."  
  
Eternity led them out of the room and Edge who had been pacing the floor spun on one foot and took Nemesis in his arms, "Are you okay?" Edge asked holding her tightly against him.  
  
"I'm fine," Nemesis reassured him smiling bravely.  
  
"What happened, Little One?" Christian asked caressing her cheek with his finger, "You were right behind us."  
  
"Yes," Gangrel spoke up an undertone of anger in his voice, "I told you to stay with one of us at all times."  
  
Tears gathered in Nemesis' eyes at the anger in her Sire's tone, "I didn't run off," she told them her voice rising slightly, "I was just following the others and then he was there. I tried to walk away but he wouldn't let me."  
  
Gangrel's face softened at the sight of her tears, "I'm sorry, Nemesis, you just gave us a scare."  
  
Nemesis only nodded as she struggled to get a grip on her emotions. Edge kissed her forehead. "It's okay, you're safe now," he told her softly, "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No," Nemesis told him leaning into his embrace.  
  
"There are some bruises on her arms," Eternity spoke up, "But as you know they'll be gone soon."  
  
Gangrel growled, "Let me see your arms," he told her in an all too quiet tone.  
  
"Gangrel, really, I'm fine . . ." Nemesis tried only to be cut off as he raised his hand.  
  
"Let me see your arms," he commanded again in a tone that told her he would brook no arguments.  
  
Looking down at the ground, Nemesis rolled up her sleeves and allowed the others to see the fading bruises on her arms. Draven whistled, "He wasn't being nice at all was he?"  
  
Nemesis smiled humorlessly, "Not particularly."  
  
Eternity smiled in approval as Nemesis got some of her spunk back, "If you're ready, there's a party waiting for you."  
  
"Are you sure we just shouldn't take her home?" Edge asked hovering protectively over the small vampire.  
  
Eternity shook her head, "You know if she leaves she'll never have the respect of any of the community. They all know what happened by now and they'll be waiting to see if she's tough enough to handle it."  
  
Edge still looked doubtful but Nemesis placed her hand on his arm, "I'll be fine, Edge, really."  
  
Edge nodded and Gangrel nodded, "All right then, let's get back to the festivities shall we?"  
  
Once again when the door opened all the vampires turned to look as Gangrel and Eternity stepped out with Nemesis right behind them. Nemesis kept her head up and took Edge's hand, "Let's dance," she said pulling him to the area designated as the dance floor. Soon everyone had returned to their previous activities or had followed her lead and headed towards the dance floor. As dawn neared and the party began to disperse everyone was talking about Gangrel's spirited new childe. 


	9. Attack

As dawn neared Gangrel took his family home sending them each off to bed. As was his nightly ritual Gangrel looked in on his children a last time and was not surprise to find Edge asleep in Nemesis' bed the sleeping woman wrapped tightly in his arms.  
  
As Gangrel retired to his own room for the day, he considered Nemesis' presentation. In spite of the incident with Malice, it had gone well. Eternity had been quite impressed with his newest fledgling.  
  
As he and his brood had been leaving Eternity had pulled him to the side, "Guard her carefully," the elder had told him, "Nemesis has the potential for great power and she's quite beautiful, it'd be a disaster if she fell into the wrong hands." Eternity had smiled and added, "Besides not many fledglings can meet my gaze with flinching, it's a nice change of pace."  
  
Gangrel himself was pleased with her. She got along well with her brothers, both men very fond of her. Gangrel knew of Nemesis' relationship with Edge and suspected that Edge's feelings for her ran deep than the boy would like to admit but he had also seen Christian hold the girl protectively in his arms as the group had stared down Malice. By nature Christian was a quiet vampire, and more often than not the peacemaker of the group. The blonde was not over aggressive and tried to avoid conflict, but Gangrel had seen the fury in his eyes tonight. In truth, he had never seen Christian angrier. Christian would have happily torn off Malice's head and fed it to the wolves. As for Nemesis herself, Gangrel could only hope as he turned in for the night that his childe hadn't been shaken too badly by Malice's unwanted advances. Still thinking of his children Gangrel was pulled down and slept.  
  
As the sun dipped below the horizon Gangrel's eyes opened and he stretched before climbing out of bed. The master vampire walked through the still quiet house knowing that the three younger vampires would not rise for quite some time. But had Gangrel known what the next few hours, days and weeks would hold he might have simply climbed back in bed.  
  
Nemesis heard her sire passing by her room and opened her eyes. She was still nestled in Edge's embrace his chin resting on top of her head. She thought back to the previous night and the confrontation with Malice. She remembered Malice asking Edge if he had claimed her yet. What was with the "bonding" thing? Why hadn't Edge told anyone about their relationship? Her mind filled with questions Nemesis eased herself from Edge's arms and kissed his forehead before dressing and going downstairs.  
  
Gangrel looked up from his coffee when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Nemesis walked into view still rubbing her eyes sleepily. "You're up early," he said his voice still soft in the early evening.  
  
Nemesis shrugged, "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." The lithe blonde headed towards the kitchen door, "I'm going for a walk," she informed him as she opened the door.  
  
"Don't go far," Gangrel instructed, "I still don't want you feeding or going into the city alone."  
  
"No problem, Grel," Nemesis said flashing a quick smile before she disappeared from his sight.  
  
Gangrel frowned slightly concerned, normally Nemesis was the last one up and she always stopped to have a cup of coffee with her sire. It had become their morning ritual. Perhaps he should have a talk with her later to make sure that the incident at the party hadn't upset her more than she let on.  
  
Nemesis walked slowly through the fields of Gangrel's estate enjoying the way the light evening breeze blew through her hair. Inwardly the little vampire sighed; just when she thought she was getting settled into her new life she had romance issues to deal with.  
  
Nemesis knew that Edge cared about her, he was fiercely protective of her but then again so was Christian. Did Edge think of her only as a little sister? If he thought of her as more why hadn't he done that bonding thing that Malice had mentioned?  
  
Nemesis was brought out of her thoughts as a shiver ran up her spine. She jerked her head up and saw a woman standing less than ten feet from her. Instinct told her that this woman was another vampire, one far older than she. "What do you want?" Nemesis demanded challengingly, she wasn't in the mood for any more theatrics.  
  
The woman smiled baring long fangs and tossed her auburn hair, "To speak with you, my dear. I am Entropy. You didn't get to meet me last night, but you did meet my childe, Malice."  
  
"Oh yes," Nemesis said a sarcastic grin coming to her face, "A real charmer too."  
  
Entropy smiled back beginning to stalk Nemesis. The young fledgling mentally cried out for her Sire hoping against hope that Gangrel would somehow hear her. "So what did you want to talk to me about huh?" Nemesis asked trying to appear confident, "I haven't got all night."  
  
Entropy's smile faded and she snarled, "No one spurns on of my offspring," she told the younger vampire, "It is time you were taught to respect those more powerful than you." The demented vampiress launched herself through the air tackling Nemesis.  
  
Fear and desperation gave Nemesis strength and she pushed the older vampire off of her, scrambling to her feet. Entropy was on her again in an instant backhanding Nemesis. Nemesis struck back knowing that she didn't stand a chance but refusing to go down without a fight.  
  
Seemingly out of nowhere a foot flew through the air catching Nemesis in the side of the head. The blonde vampire went down the world spinning around her. Entropy was on her, straddling her waist pinning Nemesis' arms to her side with her legs. "Tsk, tsk." Entropy said mockingly, "You should have been more polite,"  
  
Nemesis could do nothing but cry out as Entropy's fangs pierced her neck as the evil vampire began to drain her blood. 


	10. Transfusion

Nemesis felt herself loosing consciousness as Entropy took her time draining her. She felt cold, as cold as she had the night that Gangrel had embraced her. Through her haze she heard a snarl and suddenly Entropy was pulled off of her. Weakly Nemesis raised her head to see an enraged Gangrel kicking Entropy's sorry ass.  
  
Gangrel, obviously stronger than Entropy, soon had his opponent lying in a bloody heap at his feet. Nemesis fought to stay conscious as Edge draped his coat over her body and lifted her into his strong arms.  
  
"Get her into the house," Gangrel ordered, "Hurry."  
  
Edge and Christian headed quickly towards the house as Gangrel glared down at the defeated vampire. "I should kill you," he snarled, "but I'm letting you go with the same warning I gave your whelp. Come near any of my childer again and I'll kill you." Gangrel kicked her viciously in the ribs, "And if Nemesis dies, I'm going to kill you anyway. Now get the fuck out of here!" he screamed at her watching a moment as Entropy crawled off into the night.  
  
Turning Gangrel quickly made his way into the house and ran up the steps to Nemesis' room. Edge and Christian hovered worriedly over her. Edge looked up at his sire near panicking. "Gangrel, she's lost a lot of blood," he said as Christian covered her with blankets trying to keep her warm.  
  
"Get back," Gangrel said pulling his sleeve up and sitting on the side of the bed. He slapped Nemesis' cheeks lightly and she turned glazed eyes to her sire.  
  
"Gangrel?" she whispered softly her fear visible in her eyes.  
  
"Sssh," Gangrel told her soothingly, "I'm going to fix everything." The elder vampire bit into his own wrist and held it to her mouth, "Drink, childe," he instructed urgently.  
  
Nemesis weakly latched onto his wrist, taking as much blood as fast as she could. Finally Gangrel pulled away nearly falling to the floor, gasping as Edge caught his sire, steadying him.  
  
Nemesis' face was flushed as if with fever and her tremors had ceased. Her eyes fluttered sleepily but she no longer felt so cold.  
  
"Gangrel?" Edge asked worriedly exchanging terrified looks with his brother.  
  
Gangrel smiled, "It is all right, Edge. She'll be fine," he said reassuringly to his children, "Please, help me to my room. I need to rest as does she."  
  
Edge sighed in relief and helped his sire to stand. Gangrel leaned against his oldest as they made their way down the hall. Edge looked sideways at Gangrel, "We almost lost her didn't we?" he asked the remnants of his fear evident in his voice.  
  
Gangrel sighed, "Yes we did, it's a good thing I heard her mental scream." The pair reached Gangrel's bedroom and Edge helped his sire to lie down.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Edge asked wanting to make his sire comfortable.  
  
Gangrel smiled, "No, Edge thank you. Just wake me up in a few hours so that I may go feed," Gangrel shooed him away with a gesture of his hand, "Go, look after Nemesis, I know how much she means to you."  
  
Edge smiled slightly before turning and walking from Gangrel's room, closing the door quietly behind him. He walked back to Nemesis' room and found Christian sitting next to her on the bed, stroking her hair as she slept.  
  
Christian looked up as his brother entered the room, "Is Grel okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Edge said softly as he sat opposite of Christian taking one of Nemesis' hands in his. "If either Entropy or Malice ever come near her again . . ." Edge trailed his fury welling up in his throat.  
  
Christian nodded, "I can't believe that Entropy got her so close to the house," Christian tucked the blankets more snuggly around his sister, "I thought that that was one thing we'd never have to worry about. A vampire respects another's lair."  
  
Edge snorted, "Well, Entropy and Malice aren't exactly upstanding members of the community."  
  
"I'm sure Gangrel will tell Eternity and then Eternity will be more than happy to kick their asses." Christian replied lying down on the bed while Edge did the same on the other.  
  
Edge only nodded and the two brothers settled in to wait for Nemesis to wake. 


	11. The Storm Rises

Nemesis moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open. The disoriented fledgling tried to sit up but found herself restrained by two arms. For a moment she panicked as her memory came rushing back to her. Turning her head she found Christian sleeping next to her on her left and then turning her head to the right found herself staring directly in the intense green eyes of Edge.  
  
"Hey," he whispered softly his hand moving to caress her cheek, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Nemesis relaxed and considered that a moment, "Not too bad, I guess," she said shifting a bit, "I feel a little weak," she smiled, "And I'm definitely hungry."  
  
Edge returned her smile, "I'll wake Gangrel and we'll go feed. You both could use it."  
  
As Edge began to sit up Nemesis reached out and grabbed his arm, "I didn't hurt him did I?"  
  
Edge smiled and gently pried her fingers from his arm, "No, sweet, Gangrel just needed some rest. He's fine," The tall blonde kissed her knuckles, "You were the one we were worried about."  
  
"I was worried about me too," the strawberry blonde confided, "I'm lucky you guys got there in time."  
  
"We'd never let anything happen to you," Edge promised, "Now I'm going to wake Grel and then we'll feed. You need to get your strength back."  
  
Nemesis nodded and managed a chuckle as Edge leaned across her to smack Christian in the head. Christian jumped and opened his eyes to glare balefully at his brother. Edge only smiled and said, "Help her get ready, I'm going to wake Gangrel and then we'll go feed."  
  
Christian grumbled as he climbed out of bed and then chuckled as Shadow came bounding in the room and leapt up onto the bed. The small kitten rubbed against Nemesis' arm and she smiled picking up the feline. "Hey, sweety," she cooed stroking its fur as it purred with satisfaction, "I love ya to death but I'm starved," she said putting it back down on the bed after kissing him on the head.  
  
Christian took her arm as she climbed slowly from the bed. Nemesis swayed slightly and leaned into Christian when he put his arm around her. Stopping by the closet Christian pulled out her leather duster and helped her to put it on before helping her down the steps. He sat her in a chair while they waited for Edge and Gangrel.  
  
About five minutes later the two men walked down the steps, Gangrel looking a bit pale even for him but walking unassisted. "Christian, why don't you drive tonight?"  
  
Christian nodded his agreement and together the two brothers helped their sister and their sire out to the car. Christian drove towards the city, Gangrel in his usual spot in the front passenger seat while Edge and Nemesis cuddled together in the back. Edge had wrapped both of his arms around her as she leaned against him her head resting on his chest.  
  
Nemesis breathed in deep, inhaling his scent, allowing it to surround her and comfort her. Edge held her tightly, protectively but Nemesis was only confused by his actions. The blonde seemed to have such strong feelings for her, but what about that bonding thing? She definitely had to ask Christian about it the first chance she got.  
  
Christian stopped the car at the club and the four climbed out, Edge hovering over Nemesis. They made quick work of feeding and headed straight home afterwards. When Edge and Gangrel began talking softly off to the side Nemesis took Christian by the arm and pulled him out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
"What is it, Little One?" he asked allowing her to drag him down the hall.  
  
"I need to ask you something," she told him as she pulled him into his bedroom  
  
Christian paused to study his sister, his brow furrowing in concern, "What is it Nemesis?" he asked sitting down on his bed indicating that she should join him. Nemesis sat beside her brother and sighed, "At my presentation," she began slowly, "Malice mentioned something called a 'bonding'. What is that?"  
  
"Why do you want to know about a bonding?" Christian asked confused.  
  
"Please, Chris," Nemesis pleaded, "Just tell me what it is."  
  
The blonde shrugged, "I guess you could say it's the vampire version of a marriage." Christian watched her face intently as he continued, "When two vampires enter into a relationship it's tradition for the eldest to seek permission from their sire or if they have different sires then the permission of both sires is needed. If granted then the two are bonded in a formal ceremony."  
  
Nemesis nodded looking down at the floor. Christian placed a finger under her chin tipping her chin up so that her eyes met his. "What's troubling you, Little One?" Christian prodded gently, "Is there something going on that I don't know about?"  
  
Nemesis gazed at him not certain if she should tell him or be silent. "Victoria," Christian sat a bit more firmly, "I can't help you if you don't let me."  
  
"It's Edge," she murmured softly.  
  
Christian paused and took an unnecessary breath. "What do you mean it's Edge?" he asked bending over to look into her eyes.  
  
Nemesis shrugged, "We . . . we've kind been having a thing."  
  
"'A thing'" Christian echoed, "Did you two sleep together?" he demanded.  
  
The young vampire didn't have to reply he could see it in her eyes. Christian growled his eyes glittering slightly.  
  
Nemesis was taken aback by Christian's anger but se had to ask, "Why didn't he tell me? Why doesn't he want a bonding?"  
  
Christian sighed, "I don't know, Little One," the blonde thought a moment, "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Since right after I was turned," she replied softly.  
  
Christian hugged his sister, "It'll be okay," he pulled back slightly, "You need to get some rest. Go to bed."  
  
Nemesis nodded rising to her feet. "Good night."  
  
Christian waited until he heard her door close. Rising to his feet he stalked down the hall to Edge's room. He barged in without knocking to find Edge changing into his pajamas.  
  
"Dude!" Edge yelled pulling his pants up, "Haven't you heard of knocking?!"  
  
"What game do you think you're playing with Nemesis!?" Christian demanded slamming the door behind him  
  
Edge froze, "What are you talking about?" he asked softly.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," Christian growled.  
  
Edge sighed, "She told you."  
  
"What are you doing, Edge?" Christian asked in a dangerously quiet voice, "Why are you using her?"  
  
"I'm not using her," Edge cried defensively.  
  
"Then why have you kept your relationship a secret?" Christian asked, "Why haven't you gone to Gangrel for permission to be bonded?"  
  
"I don't want a bonding," Edge informed him, "I don't want to be tied down yet."  
  
"You're not being fair to Nemesis," Christian told him.  
  
"She doesn't know what a bonding is," Edge said dismissively, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."  
  
"But she does know," Christian mocked, "Nemesis asked me about it just a little bit ago."  
  
This seemed to take some of the wind out of Edge's sails, "She thinks I'm just using her for sex doesn't she?" he asked softly looking down at the ground.  
  
"She's not sure what to think, Edge," Christian replied, "And neither am I."  
  
Christian sat down on the bed, "Edge, we almost lost her tonight. Are you still willing to play games after that?"  
  
Edge shook his head, "I can't be bonded with her," Christian opened his mouth to protest, but Edge raised his hand to silence him, "Look I'm going to talk to her, try to make her understand, but I don't want a bonding and that is that." Without another word Edge walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. 


	12. Heartbreak

Edge walked down the hall stopping outside Nemesis' door. The door was cracked so he pushed it open and smiled when he saw that she was already asleep. Quietly Edge approached the bed reaching a hand out to stroke her hair. She is so beautiful, he thought, I really do care about her. With a sigh, Edge lay down next to her, pulling her into his arms.  
  
Nemesis smiled in her sleep snuggling up against him. Edge sighed again this time in contentment before closing his eyes and joining her in dreamland.  
  
The next evening Nemesis woke slowly still slightly weakened from Entropy's attack. Someone kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered open to find Edge lying beside her propped up on one elbow. "Hey," he whispered softly kissing Nemesis' lips gently.  
  
"Hey," she whispered back noting that there was something different in his eyes. Something was bothering him, "What's wrong?" she asked sitting up.  
  
Edge sighed and rolled out of bed, "I know you talked to Christian," he told her running a hand through his hair.  
  
Nemesis bit her lip afraid of what was coming, "I had to know, Edge," she told him softly also rising to her feet, "I wanted answers but the answers that I got only led to more questions."  
  
Edge regarded her in silence for a moment seeing the uncertainty and determination in her eyes, "What do you need to ask?"  
  
"Why don't you want a bonding?" Nemesis asked her eyes never leaving his.  
  
Edge sighed, "I just don't want a formal commitment right now," he told her.  
  
Nemesis' eyes flashed, "Then what am I to you? Some cheap roll in the sack?" she accused angrily.  
  
"Now you're overreacting," Edge told her beginning to be aggravated.  
  
"And it seems to me that you want to have your cake and eat it too," she retorted, "Dammit, Edge, don't I mean anything to you?"  
  
"Of course you do!" Edge told her walking around the bed to grasp her arms gently, "Of course you mean more to me than sex."  
  
Nemesis looked up into his eyes, "What do I mean to you? Am I just your sister or am I something more? Do you love me, Edge?"  
  
The tall blonde remained silent and after a long moment Nemesis stepped back out of his embrace, "Get out," she told him softly.  
  
"What?" Edge eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You heard me, get out," Nemesis backed farther away from him crossing her arms, "I'm no one's piece of ass. If you want me you have to take the whole deal."  
  
"Just because I don't want a bonding?" Edge accused angrily.  
  
"No, because you can't tell me how you feel about me," Nemesis told him shaking her head, "And until you can I can't trust you with my heart. Now get out of my bedroom."  
  
Edge stared at her for along moment before turning and stalking towards the door he paused with his hand on the doorknob and turned back to face her, "I should have known you weren't mature enough to handle this. You're nothing but a child." Not giving her a chance to respond Edge opened the door and stormed out slamming the door behind him.  
  
Nemesis stood staring at the door for a long moment and then the dam broke. Large pain-filled tears rolled down her cheeks and her shoulders began to shake with sobs. Walking over to her bed she climbed into it sobbing into her pillow. A soft meow came from next to her and she opened her eyes to find Shadow staring at her with big wide eyes. She reached out and pulled the kitten to her, clutching the small feline to her as she cried.  
  
About an hour later there was a knock on her door but she didn't answer her voice choked by her tears.  
  
"Nemesis?" she heard Christian's voice call her name and when she still didn't answer the door opened and he stepped inside the room his eyes immediately fixing on her sobbing form.  
  
"Nemesis?" he called her name again moving quickly to the bed and pulling her into his arms. Shadow looked at him indignantly and stalked off the bed and out of the room and Christian began to rock his sister in his arms. "What is it, Little One?" he asked her, "What's wrong?"  
  
Nemesis only shook her head clutching Christian tightly as she cried. After a couple minutes she took a deep breath and whispered, "Edge and I . . ." she trailed off as more tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Christian urged stroking her hair, "Tell me what happened, Princess."  
  
"I threw him out," Nemesis choked out, "He couldn't tell me how he felt about me," she sobbed, "When he left he said that he s-should have known that I couldn't handle it because I'm j-just a c-child."  
  
"Sssh," Christian soothed her, "It'll be okay. I'm sure Edge didn't mean it."  
  
Nemesis didn't reply only held tightly to her brother letting the tears fall in a crystal river down her fair cheeks. After a while Nemesis pulled back a bit wiping at her eyes, "Thank you, Christian, but I think I need to be alone for a bit."  
  
Christian frowned, "Are you sure that you'll be okay?" he asked softly brushing her hair back from her face.  
  
"I'll be fine," she reassured him leaning into his touch for a moment. "I just need to think is all."  
  
"Okay," Christian stood slowly, "You know where I am if you need me."  
  
Nemesis nodded and forced a smile as he turned and left the room. Once he was gone she flopped back onto the bed and curled up allowing one last tear to fall from her eye. 


	13. Nowhere To Run

Nemesis had refused to go feed with Gangrel and Christian and avoided answering Gangrel's concerned inquiries into what was bothering her. Reluctantly Gangrel had allowed her to remain behind hoping that she would be more willing to open up to him after Nemesis had had some time alone.  
  
Nemesis knew that she wasn't supposed to wonder off alone but needing to clear her head she got dressed and slipping on the duster that Edge and Christian had given her walked out the front door.  
  
Nemesis headed out across the field towards the woods wanting only to feel the light breeze in her hair and take comfort in the surrounding darkness. As she walked she looked up at the diamond-covered sky and wished that she could just go home to her mother and ask her mom about what she should do about Edge.  
  
Nemesis was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel the presence of another vampire until it was too late. "You shouldn't be out by yourself. You never know who you'll run into."  
  
Nemesis spun around and was seized by a feeling of dread when she saw Malice standing by a nearby tree. "What are you doing here?" she demanded crossing her arms trying not to appear intimidated.  
  
"You know," the other vampire began, "I don't like how you've blown me off. Really, you need to be taught some respect."  
  
Nemesis' eyes widened in anger and she glared at the blonde, "You need to learn when to take 'no' for an answer. Now," she paused a moment, "If you'll excuse me, I've got to go and you'd better get out of here before my family shows up and kicks your ass."  
  
Malice laughed, "Nice try, little girl, but you're not going to get away this time."  
  
Nemesis began to panic as Malice began to stalk towards her. She snarled her fangs elongating and knowing that he had too many years on her to beat him in a fight chose the only option she could . . . she ran like hell.  
  
Nemesis could hear Malice's footsteps behind her and desperation gave speed to her feet. Nemesis was only yards from the edge of the woods when a foot appeared out of nowhere sending her tumbling head over heels to the ground. Slightly stunned Nemesis shook her head to clear it and looked up to see Entropy smiling smugly down at her. "It's not nice to be a tease, childe."  
  
"Why won't you people just leave me the hell alone!?" Nemesis shouted in frustration.  
  
"My childe gets what he wants," Entropy replied as Malice approached, "And it happens that he wants you."  
  
"You're pretty fast for a fledgeling," Malice said with a grin, "I'll just have to make sure that you don't get the chance to run again."  
  
Nemesis dropped into a crouch as Malice and Entropy began to circle her. "Make this easy, girl," Malice hissed, "Come quietly and we won't have to hurt you as badly."  
  
"Go fuck yourself," Nemesis snarled back, "You want me you're going to have to come get me." Nemesis shrugged out of her duster throwing it to the ground to allow her freer movement.  
  
"Suit yourself," Entropy shrugged as she and her childe moved in. Malice attacked first lunging at Nemesis who allowed him to knock her to the ground and rolled with it sending him flying off of her into a tree.  
  
Entropy narrowed her eyes, "You won't find me that easy." Entropy paused tilting her head to the side, "You know you can't win, why do you continue to fight?"  
  
Nemesis raised her chin, "If I'm going down, I'm going to go down fighting, my brood taught me that much."  
  
Entropy snarled, "It will do you no good." Entropy attacked aiming a kick at Nemesis' head. The fledgling managed to duck and jumped into the air as the elder vampire tried to sweep Nemesis' feet out from under her.  
  
Nemesis landed on her feet but was unable to dodge the next attack. Entropy backhanded the younger vampire viciously and Nemesis staggered but forced herself to retaliate kicking Entropy in the stomach. When the evil vampire doubled over Nemesis took the opportunity to kick her savagely in the head.  
  
Knowing that this might be her only chance Nemesis turned to run while the other vampire was stunned and came face to face with Malice. He punched her in the face and Nemesis felt the ground underneath and then there was oblivion.  
  
Malice smiled down at her prone form. "You just don't know when to quit," he told said bending down to sling her limp body over his shoulder.  
  
Entropy scanned the woods around them, "Let's go," she told him, "We don't want to be around when her family realizes she's missing."  
  
Malice nodded and followed his sire from the woods. Hopefully they'd be long gone before Gangrel and Nemesis' two older brothers realized that she was gone. 


	14. The Search Begins

Edge walked into the house running a hand tiredly through his hair. He'd really managed to make a mess of things. He needed to find Nemesis and talk to her. Their previous conversation had gone very badly and Edge needed to make things right. He just didn't know how to explain things to her when he didn't understand it himself.  
  
Edge paused and listened; he couldn't hear any signs of others in the house. Gangrel, Christian and Nemesis must have gone out to feed. Edge closed his eyes and sighed the memory of the hurt on Nemesis' face as he had walked out the door appearing in his mind's eye.  
  
Walking further into the house Edge tossed his coat onto a nearby chair too weary to bother hanging it in a closet. He plopped onto the couch in the living room to wait until the others got home. He would talk to Nemesis then.  
  
Edge sat in lost in thought for almost an hour before he heard the front door open. Edge got to his feet and walked into the hallway only to find that Nemesis wasn't with Gangrel and Christian. "Where's Nemesis?" Edge asked confused.  
  
Gangrel raised an eyebrow, "She should be here," Gangrel paused a moment extending his senses and connection to his child. When he didn't sense her in the house he turned to Christian, "Go see if she's in her room, hurry." As Christian ran up the stairs Gangrel turned to Edge. "She knows better than to leave the house by herself."  
  
Edge looked down at the ground, knowing that if Nemesis had left the house it was because of him. The blonde looked up as his brother ran back down the stairs looking worried. "She's not there," Christian said stating what they had already known.  
  
"Dammit," Gangrel swore turning towards the door, "Let's go find her. There's only a few more hours until dawn."  
  
The trio hurried outside and Gangrel pointed towards the woods, "Let's starts there. I am hoping that the girl was not foolhardy enough to venture into the city alone. Hopefully she has simply gone for a walk."  
  
When they reached the woods Gangrel broke off from his childer, "Split up. We should find her faster that way." Edge and Christian nodded and headed off in different directions calling their sister's name.  
  
Edge moved quickly through the trees coming to a halt when he picked up her scent. Using her scent to track her he followed her through the woods until he stopped suddenly a chill running up his spine.  
  
Kneeling down he picked up the leather duster that he and Christian had given to Nemesis on the day of her presentation. Checking the ground he could see signs of a struggle and after a moment he picked up the scent of two other vampires. Edge growled his fangs elongating in rage, he'd know the stench that was Malice and Entropy anywhere.  
  
Edge shouted for his brother and sire knowing that they would hear him with their sensitive hearing. When his Sire and brother had reached his side Edge stood and handed Gangrel Nemesis' duster. Gangrel sniffed the air and snarled, "Entropy and her whelp."  
  
Christian's eyes flashed a sparkling blue, "If they've hurt her . . ." he trailed off as anger choked his voice.  
  
"This is my fault," Edge whispered trying to fight back the fear that threatened to overwhelm him.  
  
Gangrel turned to Edge, "What do you mean this is your fault?" he asked his childe confused.  
  
Edge sighed, "Nemesis and I had a fight tonight. That's why she wouldn't go out to feed with you and most likely why she wondered off tonight.  
  
"Edge," Gangrel replied gently, "You couldn't have known this would happen and I know how much you care about Nemesis. Blaming yourself won't help things right now. What you need to do right now is concentrate on getting her back home."  
  
Edge nodded and followed Gangrel back towards the house. Christian came up beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Edge," Christian told him softly.  
  
Edge shook his head, "No, Christian, you were right. I almost lost her once but I was too stupid to realize what I had. Now I might loose her without being able to tell her how much I love her."  
  
"We're not going to loose her," Christian told him trying to feel as confident as he sounded, "We're going to find her, and then we're going to kick Entropy and Malice's sorry ass and we're going to bring her back home," Christian put his arm around his brother's shoulders, "And then you're going to yell at her for running off by herself, after I've had my turn of course and then you're going to tell her how much you love her."  
  
Edge nodded forcing a weak grin, "You're right," he said, "Nemesis is a fighter she'll hang on until we can get to her. She knows we'll come for her."  
  
Christian looked worriedly at the sky, "Gangrel, it's awfully close to sunrise," the younger brother called to his sire, "We don't have much time left tonight."  
  
Gangrel sighed knowing that his two eldest were not going to like what he was about to say, "We're going to have to wait until tomorrow night. It's too big of a risk to go after her now."  
  
"What!?" Edge burst out, "We can't leave her with those psycho's for a day! Who knows what they'll do in that amount of time?"  
  
Gangrel stopped and turned to face his eldest, "Edge . . . Adam, I don't like it either but use your head, Entropy and Malice are vampires, they're going to sleep during the day. I'm going to go into the house and call Eternity, she has mortals working for her that can track Nemesis down," Gangrel laid a fatherly hand on Edge's shoulder, "When the sun sets tomorrow hopefully we'll know where she's at and then we can retrieve her."  
  
"What about Malice and Entropy," Christian asked bitterly, "If we don't do something they'll just pull another stunt like this."  
  
"No they won't," Gangrel promised, "They're not getting away with this one, I'll speak to Eternity and have formal sanctions filed . . . if I don't kill them myself that is."  
  
Edge nodded slightly and Gangrel led his family back to the house. He could feel Edge's guilt and fear coming off the boy in waves and the elder vampire's eyes flashed in rage. This would be the last time that those to riff-raff messed with his brood.  
  
When they reached the house Gangrel sighed as Edge headed straight up the stairs and gestured for Christian to follow his brother. Edge would need his brother's loving presence. Gangrel headed towards his study and picked up the phone waiting until one of Eternity's lackeys picked up and he was transferred to the Elder.  
  
"Hello?" Eternity's soft voice inquired from the other end.  
  
"Eternity, it's Gangrel, "Gangrel replied, "I need your help very badly."  
  
"What's wrong?" Eternity asked hearing the anger and worry in Gangrel's voice.  
  
"Entropy and Malice have taken Nemesis," Gangrel informed her, "I need to know where they've taken her. It's too close to the sunrise for the boys and I to search ourselves."  
  
"I'll send out my people," Eternity promised immediately, "And I'm going with you to get her. I told Entropy and Malice to stay away from the girl and they've completely crossed the line. This time there will be no mercy."  
  
Gangrel closed his eyes in relief and listened quietly as he heard Eternity issuing orders to someone. After a moment Eternity spoke to him again, "I've sent my people out, Gangrel. I promise you that we'll find her."  
  
"Thank you, Eternity," Gangrel told her, "I appreciate your help more than you could possibly know."  
  
"We're friends, Grel," Eternity admonished gently, "And I like that girl, I would have been upset if you hadn't come to me. Now," she continued, "Tell me, how are Edge and Christian holding up? They seemed very close to their sister."  
  
"Christian is understandably upset," Gangrel replied with a sigh, "And Edge . . . well, Edge is blaming himself. It seems they had a fight the last time he saw her and that's why she wouldn't go hunting tonight. She wondered into the woods and we found her duster lying on the ground. The boy is guilt ridden."  
  
"Go to your childer, Gangrel," Eternity urged, " They need reassurance right now. They're still so young."  
  
Gangrel took an unneeded breath, "You're right, thank you again, my friend."  
  
"I promise to call the second I hear something," Eternity promised before hanging up.  
  
Gangrel set the phone down and walked out of the room and down the hallway pausing at the bottom of the steps. What was he to tell Edge and Christian? How could he possibly comfort them? Slowly Gangrel began to ascend the stairs walking down the hall to Edge's room knowing that the distraught young vampire would have sought refuge there.  
  
Quietly opening the door his heart was consumed by sympathy as he took in the sight of Edge sobbing quietly on his younger brother's shoulder. The younger brothers face was also streaked with tears and Gangrel could fully understand how helpless they must have been feeling at that moment.  
  
Gangrel walked into the room and Christian looked up at the sound of his footsteps. Edge seemed oblivious to his presence never moving his head from his brother's shoulder. Gangrel had never seen the boy so vulnerable, and he could tell that Christian was shocked at the role reversal as well. Normally Edge was the strong one, the one to never say die, and determined to fight to the end.  
  
Christian continued to stroke his brother's hair looking desperately to Gangrel for guidance. Not knowing what else to do Gangrel sat down on the bed wrapping his arms around both of his childer. Gangrel allowed them to cry, he did not have the heart to deny them this emotional release.  
  
When the two had finally quieted Gangrel stroked Edge's hair and then Christian's. "I've spoken to Eternity," he told them softly, "She has people out looking for Nemesis as we speak. Eternity has promised to personally aide us in retrieving your sister."  
  
Christian ran a hand through his hair, "What about Entropy and Malice?" he asked his voice hoarse from crying.  
  
"Eternity has promised that they will pay dearly for what they've done," Gangrel told him, "Now," he continued gently, "I want both of you to try and get some sleep. I'll wait for Eternity's phone call."  
  
"No," Edge's voice came out in barely a whisper, "I'm not sleeping until she's home."  
  
Gangrel sighed, "Edge you're a wreck right now. Your mind needs the sleep as much as your body does. You won't be of any help when we find her if we're not rested."  
  
Edge shook his head stubbornly and Gangrel sighed. He hated to do this but it was for the boy's own good. Gangrel's hand lashed out grabbing Edge by the chin forcing the younger vampire to meet his gaze. "Sleep, Edge," Gangrel whispered his voice commanding, "Just rest."  
  
Edge fought the hypnosis for a moment but Gangrel was more powerful and the blonde slowly slumped forward into his brother's arms unconscious. Christian looked at Gangrel slightly alarmed but his sire smiled reassuringly, "It was for his own good, Christian. You know that. You both need to rest. I promise to wake both of you the moment I hear anything."  
  
After a moment Christian nodded before gathering his older brother into his arms and then laying him out on the bed. Christian stretched out next to him, his head resting on Edge's shoulder his arm across his brother's waist.  
  
Gangrel smiled gently as he stood. He had not seen the brothers do this for many years. Gangrel pulled the covers up over his childer and turned and left the room shutting the light off before closing the door. 


	15. Here Comes The Calvary

Nemesis moaned and opened her eyes immediately wishing she hadn't. She was alone in a small dark room not much bigger than a closet. Fear flooded her as memories of Entropy and Malice's attack returned. She whimpered softly knowing how much trouble she was in.  
  
As if to mock her, the door opened flooding the room with light. Nemesis blinked furiously the sudden light that almost blinded her and gasped as Malice stepped into the room. "Alone at last," he said with a lecherous grin.  
  
Using the wall for support Nemesis scrambled to her feet, "You're going to pay for this," she told him furiously, "When my family finds you they'll rip you apart."  
  
"I doubt it," Malice replied good naturedly, "You should just settle down and accept defeat. You're not going anywhere, not anytime soon anyway."  
  
Nemesis backed into a corner as Malice approached her slowly. He reached out to stroke her cheek and she jerked her face out of his grasp. Malice scowled and backhanded her across the face. Nemesis bit back a cry of pain refusing to give him the satisfaction. She glared at him as he placed a hand on either side of her, "Just give it up. We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. Choice is yours, babe."  
  
Malice grabbed her by the back of the head kissing her lips roughly, Nemesis brought her leg up kneeing him in the groin. Malice hissed in pain, his fangs elongating, his eyes glowing, "You stupid bitch!" he roared grabbing her arms and ramming her into the wall again and again. He threw her to the ground kicking her viciously in the ribs.  
  
Nemesis tried to struggle to her feet but Malice was on her, straddling her, his hand in her hair, pulling roughly as he snarled at her. "You're going to learn your place, whore, if I have to beat it into you."  
  
Malice stood pushing her back onto the floor as he stormed out, "We'll continue this tonight," he told her before slamming the door shut and locking it.  
  
Nemesis rolled over onto her side holding her ribs. She laid her head down on her arm and allowed her tears to fall. She fell asleep wishing for Edge's warm embrace.  
  
Gangrel sat by the phone dozing lightly. Dusk was less than a half hour away and Eternity still had not called. When the phone finally did ring Gangrel nearly jumped out of his skin. "Hello?" he answered hopefully.  
  
"We've found them, Grel," Eternity's voice came through the receiver, "They're keeping her at a warehouse about a mile from the city. Get your childer ready, I'm on my way and I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Understood," Gangrel replied, "And thank you again."  
  
"You can thank me once Nemesis is safe and sound," Eternity answered then disconnected.  
  
Gangrel hung up the phone and hastened up the stairs to Edge's room. Walking to the bed Gangrel shook his sleeping childer, "Wake up," he told them as they began to stir, "We've found her."  
  
That brought both blondes to full wakefulness, "Where is she?" Edge demanded sitting up. He was slightly peeved at Gangrel for the stunt he had pulled the previous night but knew that Grel had only done it for his own good.  
  
"She's at a warehouse about a mile from the city. As soon as Eternity gets here we're going after her," Gangrel told them, "Get yourselves ready."  
  
Edge and Christian practically leapt from the bed and as Grel left the room. "Now those bastards are gonna pay," Edge growled grabbing his duster.  
  
Christian nodded and the brothers headed downstairs to wait for the Elder to arrive. 


	16. Vengeance

Nemesis blinked the coming of the night returning her to consciousness. She moaned softly wishing she could return to the dark void from which she had awoken. Her injuries from Malice's attack the night before had not healed, as she had not fed. Nemesis crawled over to a wall and rested against it wearily.  
  
The young vampire knew that Malice would be back soon and the thought caused her to whimper. Nemesis savagely pushed her fear and emotions back. Her family would come for her. She just had to hold on until then.  
  
As if to mock her, the door opened and Malice entered the room. "Are you ready to cooperate?" he asked condescendingly as he paused to study her huddle form.  
  
Nemesis eyes flashed, "Go to hell," she snarled her teeth elongating. Pure fury gave her the strength to rise to her feet.  
  
Malice shook his head a tsking noise coming from his lips, "Looks like you need another lesson," Malice walked towards her and Nemesis held her ground knowing that trying to run in this small room was pointless. "But," Malice continued, backhanding her, "It makes it more fun for me."  
  
Nemesis staggered from the slap straightening slowly and looking Malice in the eye calmly. Malice grinned madly, "You've got a lot of fire, don't ya?" he commented before punching her in the stomach. When Nemesis remained silent he frown becoming angry. "You're not going to win, bitch."  
  
"Neither are you," Nemesis told him softly but firmly, "You can kill me, but you'll never break me."  
  
"We'll see about that," Malice hissed storming through the door only to return moments later Entropy by his side. The lights in the room came on and Nemesis blinked against the sudden brightness.  
  
Entropy came towards her grabbing her by the hair and Nemesis struggled against her grip. Nemesis watched in horror as Malice pulled two manacles down from the ceiling. Entropy dragged her towards the center of the room and helped Malice secure the struggling fledgling.  
  
Nemesis struggled against the restraints but succeeded only in making her wrists bloody and sore. Nemesis gritted her teeth against the pain, her feet barely touched the floor putting even more weight on her wrists. When Malice produced a whip Nemesis began to tremble.  
  
"We'll see if this doesn't change your tune," Malice taunted as he moved behind her.  
  
Nemesis braced herself and her back arched when Malice flicked his wrist and the whip sliced through the air into her back. Again Malice struck and again. Each time he became angrier when she refused to cry out. Tears flowed silently down Nemesis face as the beating continued.  
  
Soon blood began to drip onto the floor and Nemesis fought to stay conscious her lip bleeding from biting her lip to remain silent. Nemesis could hear Entropy's laughter through the haze of pain.  
  
Entropy stood off to the side watching her childe with a disgusting sense of pride. When Nemesis hung limply from the chains, unconscious Entropy finally held up a hand, "Enough, my boy," she told him with an evil smile, "I don't think she'll be giving you any trouble now," Entropy began walking towards the door, "I'll leave you two alone."  
  
Malice nodded and waited until his sire had left the room. Malice walked around Nemesis limp form until he stood before her. He grabbed her hair and bent to lick the blood from her lips. "You had to do things the hard way," he chuckled as his hands went to the button on her shorts.  
  
He was brought up short however when he heard snarling and sensed other vampires. Malice looked up to see Edge and Christian barge into the room eyes glowing in rage.  
  
The brothers stopped in their tracks when they took in Nemesis bloody form. Edge let out a scream of rage before turning to his brother, "Get her down," he bit out before launching himself at Malice.  
  
Christian hurried to his sister's side breaking the chains and lowering her carefully to the floor. The smaller blonde looked up to see Edge and Malice rolling on the floor struggling for an advantage. Edge rolled on top grabbing Malice by the hair and bashing his head repeatedly into the floor. Blood poured from the back of the evil vampire's skull as Edge continued the assault.  
  
"STOP!" Eternity's voice cracked like a whip and Edge stopped his attack looking up at the Elder questioningly.  
  
Christian also turned his head to look and saw Eternity and Gangrel, Gangrel holding Entropy by the hair. Edge dropped Malice to the floor with a sickening thud and faced Eternity, "He deserves to die!" he hissed furiously, "Look what they did to her!"  
  
Eternity's face softened, "I see, childe, and they will die, but not by your hand."  
  
Gangrel threw Entropy to the floor next to her childe and Eternity moved to stand over them. The fierceness in her eyes took Edge aback and he moved out of the way crouching down next to his brother and Nemesis.  
  
As if sensing his presence Nemesis' eyes fluttered open and she looked around blankly, "Edge? Christian?"  
  
"We're here," Edge replied soothingly, brushing her hair back from her face, "You're safe now."  
  
Nemesis struggled to lift her head and Christian adjusted her so she sat propped up against him. She hissed slightly as her shredded back came in contact with his chest but silenced herself wanting to see her tormentors punished.  
  
Eternity inspected Nemesis and the young vampire's condition infuriated her. The Elder turned back to the two prisoners and was satisfied to see that Malice was on his knees. "You two can just stay right there," she snarled, "I warned you to stay away from Gangrel and his childer and you didn't heed my warnings. Twice you have crossed the line and this time you will pay the price." Eternity snapped her fingers and her underling, Michael, appeared sword in hand. Eternity took the sword in her hands and held it over the cowering vampires "By my right as Head Elder I sentence you both to death, effective immediately!" Eternity brought the sword down beheading both vampires in one stroke.  
  
Nemesis watched impassively as both vampires turned to dust. Slowly tears began to fall from her eyes and her shoulders began to shake. Edge and Christian wrapped their arms around their sister and tears fell from their eyes as well.  
  
Gangrel and Eternity watched for a moment, Gangrel's heartbreaking for the pain that had been inflicted on his childer. "Come," Gangrel said softly, "Let's get her home."  
  
Edge and Christian looked up and nodded, Edge rose to his feet; Nemesis in his arms and Christian hovered protectively by her side. As Nemesis' blood soaked into his clothes Edge couldn't help but feel that Entropy and Malice had gotten off too easy.  
  
Seeming to sense his thoughts Christian spoke softly to his brother, "At least they can't hurt her anymore now."  
  
Edge nodded slightly, "Thank God for that," he whispered back.  
  
The family climbed into Eternity's car and the Elder ordered the driver to get them back to Gangrel's ASAP.  
  
Gangrel looked back to inspect Nemesis' battered form. She had passed out again and Edge held her in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Her feet rested in Christian's lap and the attention of both blondes rested completely on their unconscious sister.  
  
They arrived home and Edge carried Nemesis up to her bedroom followed closely by Christian with Eternity and Gangrel right behind him. The house was filled with activity, Eternity had left behind her underlings both vampire and human to prepare to treat Nemesis' injuries whatever they might be.  
  
As Edge laid Nemesis down tenderly on the bed Eternity turned and spoke to Michael, "She needs blood."  
  
Michael nodded, "I've brought over several bottles from the emergency supply."  
  
Eternity nodded, "Good, have them brought up here." Once Michael had departed Eternity turned her attention back to Gangrel and his childer. She watched as Gangrel sat down on the edge of the bed and took a basin of water from one of her subordinates and began to dab gently at Nemesis many injuries. Gangrel lovingly wiped the blood from her lips before looking up at Edge and Christian. "We need to turn her over so I can get at her back."  
  
Edge and Christian gently turned her onto her stomach and with Gangrel's assistance pulled up her shirt exposing her bleeding back. As Gangrel began to clean the blood from her wounds Nemesis let out a gasp and tried to get up awoken by the pain. Christian held her down carefully as Edge stroked her hair, "It's okay, sweetheart. Relax, Princess."  
  
Edge's voice calmed her and she looked around seeing Eternity, Gangrel, her brothers and many others she didn't know. Nemesis looked at Gangrel and he smiled gently, "They're Eternity's people," his smile faded, "I know it hurts, my dear, but I need to clean those lash marks on your back."  
  
Nemesis nodded but cried out softly as he again went to work on her back. Edge took one hand and Christian took the other and she squeezed their hands tightly as Gangrel wiped the blood from her back trying to hurt her as little as possible.  
  
The young vampire was exhausted by the time he was finished and Edge and Christian had to hold her up as Gangrel wrapped a bandage around her to bind the wounds.  
  
Eternity took a mug from Michael and walked towards the bed, "Here, childe, you need to regain your strength. Drink." Eternity held the mug to her lips and the smell of blood caused Nemesis' fangs to elongate and she drank hungrily. When she had drained the glass she collapsed in her brothers' arms panting in exhaustion.  
  
Eternity stood, "Why don't you boys step outside for a minute while I get her into some clean clothes."  
  
Gangrel nodded and stood and motioned for Edge and Christian to follow. Christian stood but Edge shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Gangrel glanced at Eternity and nodded, "We'll be right outside."  
  
Eternity looked down at Nemesis who had fallen asleep and then looked up at Edge. "Take her clothes off while I find something she can wear." When Edge just looked at her for a moment she smiled, "I'm not a fool, boy, I know that you've seen it before. Now get moving."  
  
Edge shook his head and went about the task of removing Nemesis' clothes without waking her up. Edge stripped off the remains of her tank top then eased off her shorts. Eternity returned with a large t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants which she helped Edge put on the sleeping girl.  
  
Edge sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to stroke Nemesis' hair. Eternity watched him for a moment, "You really love her don't you?"  
  
Edge looked up at the Elder, "More than anything," he replied passionately, "But I've been a fool. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have gone out alone and those creeps wouldn't have gotten their dirty hands on her." Edge looked down at his clothes and his eyes glittered a deep green as he stared at the blood that coated his clothes.  
  
"Gangrel told me you two had a fight," Eternity said softly sitting down next to Edge, "Mind if I ask what it was about?"  
  
Edge hesitated for a long moment before nodding, something about Eternity reminded him of his mortal mother. "All right, but let's take a walk I don't want to wake her." Edge pressed a soft kiss to Nemesis' lips and smoothed her hair back from her face, "I'll be back soon, love," he whispered before turning back to Eternity, "Let's go."  
  
Eternity nodded and the two stood and walked to the door. Edge laid a hand on Christian's shoulder, who had since changed out of his bloody clothes and was waiting outside the door with Gangrel. "We're going to go for a walk, keep an eye on her for me?"  
  
Christian smiled, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Gangrel watched the two walked down the hall and turned to Christian with a smile, "Maybe she can get through to that stubborn brother of yours."  
  
Christian shook his head slightly, "All she has to do is help him realize what he already knows," Christian looked towards his sleeping sister, "He loves her more than anything and the only thing holding them back is him."  
  
Edge and Eternity walked out of the house and through the field. After a moment Edge cast a quick glance at the elder vampire, "I don't know where to begin," he confessed softly.  
  
Eternity smiled gently, "Why don't you start at the beginning?"  
  
Edge sighed, "From the first moment I saw her, I wanted her," he began quietly, "And once she had been turned, it was like I was able to see the sun again," The blonde ran his fingers through his hair, "Nemesis makes me feel more at peace than I've felt since I became Kindred."  
  
Edge looked up at the night sky, "I haven't stood in the sunlight for over sixty years," he told the elder, "But every time she touches me it's like I can feel the sun's rays on my skin again and when I look into her eyes . . ." Edge took a deep breath, "When I look into her eyes, it's like I'm alive again. It's like I'm staring straight into the sun."  
  
Eternity tilted her head to the side, "I'm not seeing a problem here," she told him teasingly, "What was your fight about?"  
  
Edge looked away from the stars and down at the grass, "Nemesis found out about the tradition of bonding," he told Eternity, "She wanted to know why I didn't want to be bonded . . . and she asked me how I felt about her," Edge turned towards Eternity a haunted look in his eyes, "I couldn't tell her that I loved her, I couldn't answer her questions. I told her that I should've known that she wasn't mature enough to handle it and then I walked out on her," Edge's hands shook with emotion, "I almost lost her because of my foolishness. She's never gonna forgive me."  
  
"Oh my dear boy," Eternity smiled reaching out to stroke his hair in a motherly fashion, "I think that if you give it a chance you'll find yourself mistaken. That girl loves you a great deal, I think she could forgive you almost anything."  
  
Edge shook his head and swallowed. Eternity's heart went out to him, he looked so young and vulnerable in that moment and she could not help but pull him into her arms, holding him as he trembled. Eternity stroked his hair as she spoke to him softly, "The first thing you have to realize is that what happened wasn't your fault and Nemesis knows that.  
  
Eternity could feel Edge shaking his head against her shoulder, "If I hadn't been so stubborn about the bonding . . ." his voice was muffled by her hair.  
  
Eternity sighed, "Why didn't you want the bonding, Edge?" she asked him pulling back a bit.  
  
Edge looked down and it was his turn to sigh, "I was afraid. I was so afraid that if I let myself care so much that I'd get hurt again. I was afraid of loosing that sunlight that she's given me. I couldn't bare that. But I almost lost her anyway."  
  
"Childe," Eternity said firmly, "I can't tell you what to do, you must make your own decisions but you need to talk to the girl and tell her how you feel. I think you'll find that all she wanted was to know you loved her. I believe that the rest will work itself out."  
  
Edge thought a moment then nodded, "Thank you," he said blushing a bit, "This helped a lot."  
  
"It was my pleasure," Eternity assured him, "Now come on, let's get back to the house. I'm sure Nemesis would want you to be there when she wakes." 


	17. Confessions

When Edge returned to Nemesis' room Christian was still at her side. The smaller blonde looked up as his brother entered, "Did Eternity knock any sense into you?"  
  
Edge chuckled, "Yeah, she did," he returned softly moving towards the bed, "She looks so tiny and fragile right now," Edge whispered glancing up into the blue eyes of Christian.  
  
"I know," Christian agreed, "But she's strong and even more stubborn than you are," Christian told him, "She'll be fine."  
  
Edge stretched out on the bed next to Nemesis while Christian did the same on the other, "Most of her wounds should be healed by tomorrow night," Edge remarked with a slight yawn.  
  
Christian nodded, "We don't know how badly this will have affected her mentally though," Christian sighed softly, "She's been through a lot in such a short time."  
  
Edge reached out to stroke the sleeping vampire's hair, "We're her family, we'll help her through it."  
  
Christian sighed softly, "Seeing her hanging from the ceiling like that . . ." he trailed off not know how to express his feelings but Edge understood.  
  
"I know," Edge whispered, "I'm going to spend the rest of eternity preventing that from happening again."  
  
Christian nodded and the two lapsed into silence, keeping a silent watch over their sleeping sister. Gangrel and Eternity checked on them often and when dawn was near it was Eternity herself who pulled the blankets up over the sleeping childer.  
  
"I have known many vampires, and those vampires have sired many," Eternity told Gangrel softly, "But I've never been so fond of any others. I have yet to sire a childe of my own, but I do think of these three as my own."  
  
Gangrel smiled, "And I do believe that my childer also hold you in a special regard . . . as do I."  
  
Eternity looked up sharply staring uncertainly at her long time friend. After a long moment she broke into a smile and allowed Gangrel to place an arm around her as they left the room. The sun weighed heavily on their minds and it was time for all vampires to be in bed.  
  
Nemesis felt consciousness returning and she fought to remain wrapped in the comforting darkness. She was jolted from her sleep as memories of the previous night assaulted her exhausted mind and Nemesis let out a scream of terror as she sat bolt up right in the bed. Nemesis vaguely heard someone cursing beside her as she continued to scream, eyes open but not really seeing her surroundings.  
  
Edge and Christian were torn from their sleep by their sister's screams. Edge pulled her into his arms trying to calm her but she fought blindly against his embrace. "Nemesis!" he called trying to snap her out of it, "Vicky, come on, it's okay, it's me! It's Edge!"  
  
Nemesis was oblivious to his words and Edge looked over desperately at Christian who reached out and did the only thing he could think of, he took Nemesis face in his hand and roughly turned her face to his. As their eyes met Christian willed her to calm down and slowly Nemesis went limp in Edge's embrace falling back against his chest and images of her and her brothers' together flooded her mind.  
  
Nemesis blinked several times as the door crashed open and Eternity and Gangrel burst into the room. Slowly Nemesis became aware of her surroundings and after looking around the room once burst into tears.  
  
Edge cradled her against his chest whispering words of comfort to her as she cried. No matter how hard they tried to sooth her she continued to cry. Finally, exhaustion alone forced her tears into submission and she sat quietly in Edge's arms.  
  
Nemesis tried desperately to concentrate on the feeling of Edge's strong arms around her and took a deep breath inhaling the scent that was uniquely him. She sighed softly as Edge ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Better now?" he asked softly not loosening his grip on her. Nemesis nodded slightly and he smiled in relief at getting a response from her.  
  
Nemesis slowly lifted her head from Edge's shoulder, "I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely, "I don't know what came over me . . . I just . . ." Nemesis trailed off too emotionally drained to express herself.  
  
Eternity smiled gently, "It's okay, childe, you've been through a lot."  
  
Gangrel sat down on the bed and lifted up Nemesis' shirt just slightly and was happy to note that the wounds on her back were almost gone, only a few white lines remained and those would be gone soon. "You must be hungry," Gangrel stated studying his youngest carefully.  
  
Nemesis shrugged, "A little I guess."  
  
"Do you feel up to going out?" Gangrel asked.  
  
Nemesis thought for a moment, "I think I'll be okay. I'm just really tired."  
  
"I'll go get the car," Christian volunteered standing up and walking from the room.  
  
Edge gathered Nemesis into his arms and stood and she snuggled into his arms enjoying the sense of security. She remembered all too well the fight they had had before she was taken but for now she pushed it aside. She needed to comfort of his presence way too much to push him away.  
  
Edge followed Gangrel and Eternity down the stairs and noted how closely together they were walking. Absently Edge wondered what was going on there before looking down at the small vampire curled up in his arms. "We're going to talk later," he whispered his tone brooking no arguments.  
  
"I know," Nemesis whispered back before closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder. Edge carried her to the car and placed her on the backseat before climbing in himself and pulling her back into his lap.  
  
Christian scooted in beside him while Gangrel slid into the driver's seat and Eternity took shotgun. "Where are we going?" Christian asked glancing over at Nemesis. The normal club would not do, too many people in the city would wonder why Nemesis was being carried into the club.  
  
"I know a place," Eternity told them, "It's a little ritzy but once they see me we'll get in with no problems." Eternity turned to Gangrel, "Turn left."  
  
Eternity led them to a secluded building which didn't look like much but that was often the case as to not draw attention, what the building's looked like on the inside was usually a completely different matter. The five vampires climbed out of the car and headed towards the entrance the bouncer straightened up ready to send them away but then caught sight of Eternity and bowed low. "Welcome, Elder, it's a privilege and an honor to have you visit us."  
  
Eternity rolled her eyes; she was in too much of a hurry for ass kissing right now. "Thank you, I need a private room right now," she told him briskly, "And I want no disturbances, the only one I want to see is your boss."  
  
The bouncer nodded, "Of course, Elder," the bouncer turned towards the door, "Follow me, please."  
  
The burly vampire led them to a large room that was furnished luxuriously, in deep greens and black marble. "This is our best room," the bouncer told her, "If you will wait just a moment I will send my employer in."  
  
Eternity nodded and waved him off and turned to see Edge settle Nemesis on a bed. Eternity smiled the boy was so loving and tender with the girl that it would not be long before things were fixed between them.  
  
Gangrel sat on the edge of the bed checking his childe over, "How do you feel, my girl?"  
  
"Like shit," she answered honestly.  
  
"You'll feel better once you feed," Eternity assured her.  
  
There was a knock on the door and the owner entered bowing, "What can I do for you, Elder?"  
  
"I want your choicest humans brought here, at once," Eternity told him, "Then secure two other rooms please, we'll be staying the night."  
  
Once the man bussled off Nemesis managed to lift her head slightly, "What is this place?" she asked confusion in her voice.  
  
"This is sort of a retreat for vampires that are the head of clans or other cities," Not many know of it, even those within this city." Eternity smiled, "I thought we all could use a little babying."  
  
Nemesis nodded allowing her head to fall back onto the pillow but a moment later her tired voice filled the room again, "Maybe I should have asked this before now but why are there so many humans that are willing to let us feed on them?"  
  
Edge smiled, "It feels so good that it's addicting to them. They'll do anything to experience it again." He reached out to stroke his cheek and his heart did a flip-flop when she leaned into his touch.  
  
Gangrel and Eternity shared a knowing look and smiled reaching out to hold hands. A few minutes later, the owner of the vampire hotel returned leading five humans. Eternity pointed at Nemesis, "She gets the strongest, healthiest one."  
  
A young woman stepped forward and Nemesis' fangs elongated in anticipation. As the human drew closer Nemesis began to shake her head, "I can't," she whispered tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Christian asked softly, confused, "you've fed before, what's wrong?"  
  
Nemesis looked up with starved, glittering eyes, "I'm too hungry, I'm afraid I'll hurt her."  
  
"No you won't" Edge soothed, "I'm right here," he told her.  
  
"And so am I," Christian chimed in, "It'll be fine."  
  
Nemesis hesitated then nodded, sitting up as the girl reached the bed and sat down so that Nemesis could reach her. With shaking hands Nemesis swept her hair back and using all her control bit carefully into the girl's neck.  
  
The human's warm blood splashed into her mouth and Nemesis was lost. She drank deeply, hungrily, her hands tangled in the girls long brown hair. After a minute or two she felt hands attempt to draw her back and she growled, her eyes glowing with a feral light as she was torn away.  
  
Viciously Nemesis stamped down the beast within her shaking her head as slowly her bloodlust faded. Trembling she raised her head to see Christian holding the unconscious woman in his arms and she swallowed hard, "Did I . . .?"  
  
"She's just sleeping," Christian assured her, "She'll be good as new in a few days."  
  
Christian handed the girl off to the owner who in turn opened the door and handed her over to someone else. The four other humans waited with eager anticipation as they were beckoned closer to the other vampires. A young male approached Edge and the lanky vampire turned to his love, "Still hungry?" he asked smoothing her hair back.  
  
"A little," she admitted not able to tear her eyes away from the human.  
  
"I'll share with you," Edge told her as he helped her to kneel and together they bit in to the handsome young man's neck. This time Nemesis was in better control and finally sated pulled away stroking Edge's hair as he fed. Gasping Edge pulled away and the two kissed their passion intense after the feeding.  
  
Edge broke the kiss and to two remained in each other's arms; eyes locked suddenly wishing the others were far away.  
  
Gangrel saw this and turned toward the owner, "We would like to be shown to our rooms now," he said as the last of the humans were carried away.  
  
The owner nodded, "Of course, if you'll follow me," he replied heading towards the door. Christian, Gangrel and Eternity followed, no one questioning the fact that Edge would be staying with Nemesis. Edge snickered slightly as he realized that they had only gotten two other rooms. He could guess where Eternity would be sleeping.  
  
When the others were gone Edge bent down to kiss Nemesis' forehead, "I'm so sorry, Little One," he whispered hoarsely, "This was all my fault."  
  
"Edge," Nemesis sighed, "It was no ones fault but Malice's and Entropy's.  
  
Edge shook his head, "That still doesn't excuse how I've treated you, how much I've hurt you," Nemesis opened her mouth to protest but Edge laid a finger on her lips silencing her. "Let me talk," he told her, "I need to say this."  
  
Nemesis nodded and sat down and Edge sat next to her taking her hands in his. "I've been so afraid to get close to anyone," Edge confessed softly, "I lost so much when I was turned. You see, I was engaged when I was embraced and ever since I lost her it's like I've been locked in a dark room." Edge looked deep into Nemesis' emerald eyes, "But then you came along, and from the moment I first saw you it was like the curtains had been opened and I was bathed in sunlight. I was afraid to loose you, I don't think I could bear loosing that light again," Edge kissed Nemesis' hand, "But because of my stupidity, I almost lost you anyway," Edge took a deep breath. "You asked me how I felt about you, and I wasn't ready to answer you. Now I am," Edge slid off the bed and got down on one knee, "I love you, Victoria, I always have and I always will. You are my everything. If you'll have me, I want nothing more than to be bonded with you."  
  
Nemesis smiled and blinked back tears, "Oh, Adam," she whispered, "Of course I'll have you . . . I love you too."  
  
Edge smiled and pulled her down into a deep kiss. He made love to her that night, over and over. He took his time worshipping her the way she deserved and as the sun rose they fell asleep wrapped tightly in each others arms.  
  
Two weeks later they were bonded in front of the entire vampire community. Eternity herself performed the ceremony and Gangrel stood by her side smiling proudly. As the two young vampires kissed each other Eternity and Gangrel shared a smile wondering if they would soon be taking the same path. They were now seeing each other and things were going well. Gangrel looked over at Christian who was standing just behind his brother and sighed. If only Christian could find someone it would be perfect.  
  
Once the ceremony was over Eternity congratulated the couple and declared drinks were on the house. Half way through the night Edge and Nemesis sneaked out and spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. They didn't know what the future would hold but they did know that they would face it together.  
  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
Author's Note: I'm considering doing a sequel to this and just maybe we'll find someone for Chrissy. But only if I get some feedback for this. :-P. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. 


End file.
